From Light to Darkness
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Post-DH no ep.Can you avenge evil and not become it? How pain and desperation can turn The Brave Saviour and the Brightest Witch into the worst nightmare for an entire Community? How easily can someone deny the cruel Light for the comforting Darkness?H-Hr
1. Chapter 1

_**OOOk everyone, here is a new story i'm making. It will be dark so the rating will soon change, I hope you all like it, it's post-DH but without the epilogue. It will be dark, horror, smut, romance, hurt-comfort and au but not ooc as possible. Please read and review my new work :)**_

_**I have shorted the shots of The Real Potters in a time order so people won't be getting confused and i will soon repost all the chapters of The Greatest Truth as i have done a new spell-grammar control and i will repost all the End of Illusions chapters to fix the error of the words being put together the FF . net editor caused. **_

_**Check my profile for news on my current projects**_

_**Stay tuned for the sequel of the End of Illusions :)**_

_**Oh and something more, If you haven't watched the Dark Knight yet, then GO AND WATCH IT!! it's the best comic movie I EVER have watched, it was simply great, I have seen it already twice and i'm gonna watch it again for sure. **_

_**BIG thanks to my new beta Charmedlily for her help :)**_

_**Christina**_

* * *

From Light to Darkness

By ChristinaPotter09

"_You die as the Hero or you live long enough to see your self become the villain…" Aaron Elkhart – Batman The Dark Knight_

Chapter 1 – The Master of Death and his Bride

_Hermione entered Harry and Ron's room, Harry was still sleeping in a bed next to Ron's. Hermione moved closer and sat close to her boyfriend._

"_Wake up, love," She whispered lightly. Only a few weeks had gone after the end of the War and Harry and Hermione were secretly together, they saw the light a few days after the end of the battle, when they realized how much they needed each other. Since then, Harry and Hermione were together, in spite of everyone believing that Harry would end up with Ginny Weasley and Hermione with Ron._

_Apart of their relationship, Harry and Hermione were hiding something more, something more important. Harry finally opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile on his face. His hands automatically moved on Hermione's back and stomach, caressing her body lightly. Hermione smiled sweetly at him and placed her own hands above his hand on her stomach._

'_We have to talk to them and then leave for Australia.' Hermione whispered and Harry nodded in worry as he looked at her. They were together for so little but they were sure of what they had. Harry sat up on the bed and hugged Hermione, his hand still on her stomach._

'_We will, and we'll leave so they can have time to think, to decided, and if we ever return, we'll try to be accepted again.' Harry said reassuring her. 'Everything is going to be fine.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head and kissed lightly his neck._

'_I love you,' Hermione murmured against his skin._

'_I love you too, Hermione.' Harry answered with a smile and a kiss on her curly hair._

Harry opened his eyes at the scene of his past repeating in his mind as a dream, he looked around. He had fallen asleep, a small smile on his face appeared as he tighten his hug to his wife. He was laid on his side with Hermione in his hug, she had another nightmare, and he was always there when she had nightmares, to help her, to comfort her. He was still in his black robes and he knew he had to be fast as his meeting would soon take place in the dining room of his house.

He stood up slowly, not wanting to disturb her after so much effort of her to fall asleep and moved close to the closet, with a spell only he and Hermione knew since she had invented it herself for this propose, Harry opened the closet and took the two of the three objects of his absolute power and terror. The Wand was safely placed in a box guarded by other spells only Harry and Hermione's magical signatures could be allowed and the Cloak was in another box, safely placed close to the Stone. He took the cloak and threw it around him; he took the Wand and put his original Phoenix Wand in the box of the Elder one. He closed the closet and the furniture glowed in for a second, signaling the effect of Hermione's charm on it.

Harry moved away still in his cloak and headed for the door or the chamber. He glanced at Hermione a last time and then exited the room, making sure with spells the room will be safe for her. He moved down the stairs connecting the upper floors of Grimmauld Place no 12 with the hall and the rest of the rooms. The portrait of Mrs. Black was long gone by the Elder Wand and its place was taken by a dead unicorn's head, Hermione had adored and placed there. Harry smiled at the dark beauty of the unicorn's head, it was beautiful indeed. He loved his wife's taste. Harry still under his cloak moved in the dining room from the opened door, many people were around the table, talking to each other, arguing about methods they should follow, about the people they should recruit and the ones they should have killed.

Harry moved close to the head of the table and looked around him with the cloak still protecting him from the eyes of his army's head ones. Sometimes, he hoped things could be different, sometimes, he hoped things could be less complicated. With a wave of his arms the Invisibility Cloak was off his body and each and every voice of his subjects died down as everyone bowed to their master.

'Master,' Everyone said in one voice as they bowed in front of him. Harry nodded his head to his subjects and they straiten after awhile, some of them looking at him in awe, others in terror… Harry placed his arms against the table to stead himself and looked around him as his subjects gathered to their seats. He sat down first and everyone followed suit. He looked around and spoke.

'So… report yourselves.' Harry said and his subjects started talking one after the other about how their missions had been. Most of them had succeeded to their tasks of taking people in the ministry under the Imperious, or to kill people who had stood in their way without leaving evidence of their actions.

'I think we're close, my lord,' A tall grey haired man spoke, 'I'm sure we'll soon be able to take the ministry over.' He went on and many agreed with him.

'Maybe it's time to concentrate on Hogwarts and-'

'No,' Harry said flatly.

'But, my Lord-'

'I said no,' Harry repeated this time angry, he could lose his temper easier than ever the last years. 'Hogwarts is an entirely different matter, many members of the Order are still defending it and we won't turn against it, yet. People like McGonagall and Shacklebolt protect it. I had been in the Order and I know how they work, I know their methods and how good spies they can have… I won't let us hurry and spoil everything we have achieved so far.' Harry said and everyone nodded. 'What happened with the Death Eaters in Albania?' he went on and a redhead woman raised her arm, Harry nodded to her to speak, she stood up and smiled shyly at her Master.

'I and my husband captured them my lord, we'll bring them here anytime you and the Lady want.' She said and Harry smiled satisfied. He started clapping his hands and everyone followed, praising the young witch.

'Very well, Margaret, I'm extremely satisfied with you. When the Lady will be better I will request their move here. I haven't entertained my self and the Wife in a long time.' Harry said and many chuckled at his ways of "entrainment". Harry looked at the one of the eldest men on the table as the woman so called Margaret sat back down and thanked a brown haired man for his praise.

'Mr. Brandon,' Harry said and the old man stood up and bowed with respect, he was one of the few people who looked at Harry Potter's eyes with respect and understanding than fear and the awe.

'Master Potter,' he said with his deep voice. Harry smiled and placed his hands on the older man's shoulders, something he did rarely with his subjects or other people accept his wife.

'As you all know, the Lady and I are soon having our fifth anniversary, and I need to "refresh" my marriage with the repeat of the wedding in the standards the first wedding took place. A wedding banded with Dark magic is like a flower, it needs to be refreshed and the fifth anniversary of my marriage is the perfect moment, I think.' Harry said and everyone nodded. He looked at Brandon

'It would be my honor if you could lead of the ritual… My wife and I trust you as not many people, we also would like to have you blessing us in the try of the arrival of a child…' Harry said and everyone started murmuring excitedly and clapping at the idea of the ceremony.

'It would be my honor, my Lord, my family and I are more than glad to sacrifice everything to your and the Lady's name.' Brandon said as he bowed once again, making Harry smile for his servant's loyalty.

'It's settled then, in the next full moon, we'll have the rituals, call all our friends from Europe, make sure none will be here uninvited. And get ready for a night full of interest…' Harry said and everyone nodded and started congratulating their master for his decision.

'My love?' a feminine voice was sound and everyone stopped and bowed to the woman standing at the door in her black satin cloaks, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows hanging from her neck in a delicate necklace, Harry had made for her years ago, a big scar starting from her jaw's line moving down her neck and hiding in her cloak's V neck was ruining her beautiful image. She started for her husband's opened arms without a second glance at her subjects' bows and looks of awe, respect and sympathy. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and breathed in the intoxicating sense of his aromas.

'Sweetheart,' Harry whispered in her ear and kissed her neck, pecking the small bruise he had caused her the previous night with his teeth. 'How you feeling?' he asked with concern as he looked at the black circles under her eyes. She smiled tiredly and pecked his lips and the small scratch close to his upper lips she made the previous night as an answer in her neck's mark.

'Better than ever,' She said and smiled at him, her smile almost reminding him the old, good times of her true smiles. After a small nod of Harry's towards the rest of the people in the room, showing her she had to be polite with their subjects, Hermione finally turned to them and with a cold voice spoke.

'Ladies, Gentlemen… I hope none of you have betrayed me and my husband so far.' She said with an ice cold voice, making many people shiver at the thought of the tortures they could experience if their Lady persuaded their Lord for her suspicions about someone of them. They had seen how people ended up with their mouths full of their cut off ears and fingers because the Lady believed they were guilty. Their Lord always made sure his bride was satisfied and if that meant that someone even from the inner circle of the master had to be tormented to death then so it had to be… Harry chuckled and tightened his arm around Hermione's waist.

'Now, now, darling, don't scare our friends here, it's not nice…' Harry said as he looked at his terrified subjects, wondering himself for a second if any of them had indeed betrayed him.

'I'm just making sure you'll be safe my love, we've both have seen how a Lord falls because of his subjects, we have also seen how cruel the subjects can be…' Hermione's voice trailed off and some people dared to glance towards her. Hermione seemed lost for a moment or two with her eyes stuck someone between the floor and table's legs but recovered soon and looked at her husband.

'I will be in its room.' She said and Harry sighed and nodded, kissing her forehead and lips. She smiled at him and traced her finger down along his face. 'Ladies, gentlemen,' she abhorred to the people around the table which bowed again as she moved out of the room. Harry looked at his beautiful bride and smiled as she left, she was the only reason for him being where he was now, fighting for a better future even in the ways he had to fight with…

* * *

**_OOOk hides I know, I know, many questions and I can't give the answers :P Please tell me what u think of it. What u think of Harry being the Master of Death and Hermione being in... the state she is, just remember that both of them are a little insane and I promise; you will understand why very soon. Wha about Harry having his army and his and Hermione's marriage banded with Dark Magic? _**

**_Please tell me your opinion on the chapter, as more reviews I have as soon i will be updating :)_**

**_FEEDBACK IS LOVE :D_**

Christina


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok Everyone, Here is the new chapter, thank you all for your reviews in the previous chapter, I know it's a story not many people are used to read but I like it cause it's something different from the usual. _**

**_The second chapter of the Ultimate Love is already up and waiting for you to read it :)_**

**_thanks my dear beta Charmedlily for her precious help :)_**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Darkness can do strange things to people…

_Pain is temporary, madness and fear are forever._

Harry watched as everyone moved out of the dinning room, moments after he dismissed them. He watched everyone's moves, glances and expressions; trying to make sure everyone was still loyal to him. He hoped he wouldn't be betrayed, he had been once and he didn't want to suffer again. Suffering is awful, especially when there is no hope of rescue._If you stop feeling pain, you can start using it._Harry knew that very well, he knew what pain means, and even if he thought he hadn't felt enough during the war the events of that afternoon in the Burrow and the several nights after it made him sure.

_Harry and Hermione hadn't moved from their hug, their wands forgotten somewhere close to them, the door of the room locked to give them the tinniest privacy possible in a house full of oblivious people._

'_We should stop,' Hermione gasped after one more kiss was broken. Harry could see the changes on her face if not on her body, her black bags under her eyes were now even more than the ones she had during the Horcrux Hunt and she was pale._

'_How are you feeling?' Harry finally asked, wanting to help her in any possible way. Hermione smiled at him, her hand moving automatically on her stomach, caressing her belly above her clothing._

'_I have been better, I must admit, but I have also been worse so I won't complain. I feel odder with the idea then my body's changes…' Hermione said and Harry could hear the insecurity and the worry in her voice, surviving a war and being with a child on the way from her nineteen years of age was something nor Harry nor Hermione expected or wanted but when their life gave them what they wanted? When did they actually know what they want?_

'_But I'm happy with it, I wouldn't have it any other way…' Hermione added and Harry looked at her. He could see all the things he hadn't noticed for years, when his mind was misted with worry over his life for entire years. He could see now that Hermione was what he needed in his life to keep up, even if the feeling of being loved to this level was new to him he welcomed the intimacy and the care he shared with his best friend and lover, with the mother of his child._

'_What you think it is?' Hermione asked and Harry looked at her, he had thought of it sometimes and he hoped above all for their child to be healthy._

'_I don't know what it is, but I know I'd like us to have a daughter, with your brains.' Harry said and Hermione smiled at him and touched the side of his face with her hand, her fingers caressing his cheek, making him close his eyes for a moment to savor the feeling._

'_I want her or him to have your eyes,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and turned his head and kissed her palm lightly. Harry's eyes traveled on a Prophet lying on Ron's old desk. Harry looked at Hermione who was looking at the newspaper as well since she followed his gaze._

'_You think they will capture them? People say that it's like they disappeared from the face of the Wizarding World…' Hermione said and Harry sighed and let himself back on the mattress._

'_Well the only thing I want to is to see them, all, in Azkaban, only then we'll be able to make sure we'll be fine.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head._

'_You think we'll have reprisal for Voldemort's fall?' Hermione asked more herself than Harry. He had a positive answer even if he hoped he didn't, the first time Voldemort was fallen his dogs drove Alice and Frank Longbottom into madness and left Neville with no parents to raise him, they killed people and made more to suffer. He couldn't imagine what could now happen with Dumbledore gone, the Wizarding world in chaos and Voldemort gone along with his Horcruxes._

'_I don't know, Hermione, I wish I could tell you that no, everything is going to be fine, but we were both in that tent for those months and we saw how is to be close to Death Eaters, you especially got a very naughty taste of how Death Eaters entertain themselves. I can't answer that. But I can promise that I will protect you, no matter what, both of you.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him with a small smile on her face._

'_And we'll protect you, Harry, our child and I will protect Daddy.' Hermione answered and Harry felt an ache in his heart at the sound of him being called "daddy", he filled his heart with a warm which vanished all the worry away._

_For a moment there was a dull sound which made both Harry and Hermione to cover their ears and shut their eyes at the pain it caused and then a huge flash of light appeared out of the window. When the sound finally stopped both Harry and Hermione gripped their wands and ran out of the room. The sound was still being heard but less loudly and the couple moved the stairs down as soon as possible. The sight in front their eyes left them speechless when they reached the living room and the kitchen. Molly, Arthur and Ginny Weasley were all lying on the floor, pools of blood around them getting larger by the small rivers running out of their bodies' chests and noses. Hermione screamed in shock, and both Harry and Hermione ran up the stairs to find Ron, George and Percy which were supposed to be in George's room. When Harry opened the door with his heart beating like crazy the sight in that room made his knees grow weak._

_George's body was on the floor, blood pooling around him, Percy was dead on the chair, his blood dripping from his body onto the floor and Ron's body was on the bed, eyes red, making his blue orbs seem even more dark and glassy, his blood having turn the mattress into a large red, wet sponge. Hermione almost fainted but Harry gripped her by the arms. They had to leave that place, being the only alive wasn't a good sign for sure, no matter who did this they wanted only the two of them alive and that meant they were probably trapped._

_Harry started moving out of the room taking Hermione who had stuck her eyes on Ron's dead body. Harry had to take them from there, if he wanted to keep his promise to Hermione, he had to save her now. When the two ran back in the living room, Harry's breath was caught in his throat when both he and Hermione saw Ginny's body swinging in the air, the blood was still covering her clothes but her eyes were white like her body. Harry recognized the magic affecting the body in his mind's blur. Infery, someone was in the same place with them turning the bodies into Inferies. He didn't have more time to think as a flash from nowhere hit Hermione first, Harry felt her falling on the floor, he gripped her a second before her body hit the floor and lowered her gently and quickly, raising in seconds to face his enemy. He could see no one, probably someone under an invisibility charm or cloak._

'_CRUCIO!' a voice was heard and Harry felt hot knives hitting his body, lava filling his veins and smashed glasses being pushed inside his skin, making him scream in pain he had months to feel, the little logical thoughts he could form inside his brain were only about Hermione, other than that he couldn't even see as spasms roared through his body and his head felt like exploding from pain. The pain suddenly stopped and Harry couldn't remember how long his torture lasted. He was only aware of people in hoods around him, four, maybe more._

'_Take them away, now. We have still many things to do…' Harry heard a male voice and even if he wasn't sure in the shocks from the Curse still smashing his body the voice was Dolohov's… Harry's eyes closed as he felt his mind shutting down after another flash hitting his head from the nearest Death Eater._

'_Help! Someone help me! PLEASE HELP! HARRY!'_

_Consciousness started hitting Harry along with those agonizing screams. He let out a scream as he felt piercing pain in his limbs. He was in a kneeling position and his wrists and ankles were on fire from the pain. He could taste his blood, he could feel it dripping from his face and chin but he couldn't make sure which wound was bleeding since his entire face was in pain. He was naked and he could feel his back tore._

'_HELP!' the voice was heard again. Suddenly Harry's mind snapped and everything came back to him, the attack, the murders, and the pain._

'_Hermione!' he first tried to shout but his voice came out as a choke, his throat feeling dry and painful. 'HERMIONE!' he finally screamed and felt the need to vomit. He didn't take a response and that made his heart kick in his chest._

'_Well, well, look who's finally up.' A voice was heard, making Harry strangle against his bonds. A flash hit him from Dolohov's wand and Harry felt the skin of his thighs opening, he couldn't stop himself and let out a scream of pain as he saw his body's skin tearing into pieces before his eyes. He could see entire pieces of his skin being removed from his abdomen and sides but he wasn't sure he could feel the pain anymore; his insides were burning like boiled oil so the abuse of his skin felt like something minor._

'_I never thought I'd be able to catch the famous Savior and his Mudblood alive, but you see Potter, destiny is a bitch and changes anytime. My half-blood master might be gone but you have no idea what satisfaction you gave me by moving with the blood traitors, it was so much easier… all of you packed in that hole… I expected of you to think better than becoming the target number one for anyone who wanted revenge on the Dark Lord's memory… Of course I understand, you thought the Ministry would protect you, well, the half of those bastards were and remain under the Dark Lord's commands and even if you think that they stopped, then you're fooled.' Dolohov said, not rushing at all as he bowed close to Harry. Stretching his hand and ruffling Harry's wet from blood and sweat hair like he would do to a dog. Harry tried to move again, wanting to tear that bastard apart, wanting to make him feel pain, the same pain he had caused but he couldn't, he tried again, even more violently but another flash hit him from Dolohov and this time Harry felt his neck's skin tearing apart, new blood moving down his body and making the wounds it covered to hurt even more._

'_Leave Hermione alone!!' Harry screamed, thinking only of her, he knew he was already smoked, he knew he would die soon. Thinking of a normal life and future was probably not allowed for him but Hermione had already suffered enough for him, she and the child had to be saved. Dolohov laughed and straiten up again, he moved close to a door and pointed it. Winking at Harry, his eyes full of happiness and joy._

'_You know at first, I thought of killing her too with the massive Infery Curse, but then again, I thought it would be nice to torture the little Mudblood and finally finish what I started back in 1995 in the Department of Mysteries. I loved her face when I stubbed her with the curse back then.' Dolohov said and Harry growled in pain and the Death Eater's words. 'Of course nothing compared to her face when I stubbed her with something better than a curse…' Dolohov said and Harry could feel fear surging in his heart, he could feel the blood that was still inside him boiling and his ears filling with a dulling noise as he got furious with every second._

'_Of course she wouldn't let me touch her at first but after a few spells and a little beating she was like clay in my hands, at first I thought she was a virgin and she bled so much, after a few hours with her screaming as I drove inside her I realized she was probably knocked up and had lost the miasma.' Dolohov said his gaze hungry to see the desperation in Harry's eyes, the pain, the fear, the shock, the rage; the Death Eater indeed was satisfied with Harry's face._

'_It was also a nice time of trying to keep her conscious and torture her to tell me who was the father of the little lost bastard. I wasn't that shocked when I learnt that I had killed your little one, Potter, I actually felt happy since you won't see the result of a half-blood and a Mudblood being born. You can imagine I guess what's happening in the room next door with all my friends having fun with the Mudblood, she may not survive in time to see the sun rising so she has to be useful for me and my hungry friends…'_

_Dolohov said and pointed his wand at Harry again, Harry couldn't even notice the Cruciatus hitting him yet again, in spite of the waves of pain, in spite of his insides boiling like lava, in spite of everything, Harry could only think of Hermione and her state, bleeding, raped, beaten, dying. Those tormenting thought shut Harry's mind down again, probably his organism trying to save him from insanity, if it wasn't too late already…_

_The next thing, Harry could feel when his mind started working, was pain, again. He opened his eyes slowly and he could see even blurry that he was in a room with bright lights, too bright for his tired eyes. He could feel pain all over his body but he could also feel pieces of fabric covering his wounds, his many wounds. He suddenly realized that there were people around him, he could hear their voices, and he could see them. Without even realizing it he groaned as he moved his arm slightly. Everyone rushed close to him and Harry could recognize the faces of Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt above his head, he hadn't seen their faces with so much worry and relief on them at the same time. McGonagall put his glasses on gently, making sure they're safe on the bridge of his nose and Harry could feel pain even at the spots his glasses were touching him._

'_Harry?' McGonagall asked and Harry tried to speak but he realized his voice was too weak even to groan again. 'Ssshh, my dear body, everything is fine now. You're safe.' Minerva said and Harry looked at her like she was insulting him, did he look ok or "safe"? Couldn't she see him? Fear and agony filled Harry's mind and heart._

'_He'mion' He made it and croaked, Minerva and Kingsley looked at each other and then back at Harry, worry and sadness making them look even more old and tired._

'_Harry, try to rest, please, Hermione is here, close to you, right behind that curtain.' Minerva said pointing the curtain at Harry's right. He made it and looked at it, moving his head slightly._

'_I want to see her,' he said and he couldn't believe he had finally found his voice and used it to speak._

'_You will, later, first Harry… The Weasleys are dead, all of them,' Minerva said and her face darkened. Harry felt like someone had just ripped his insides from their place. Harry looked at McGonagall, wanting her to continue. 'They killed Molly, Arthur and their children, we found Bill and Fleur dead in their house, Fleur's child was ripped out of her womb and cursed with a burning spell. The ministry found Charlie dead in Romania, he had just arrived there, the Aurors found him… into pieces.' Minerva said and her voice broke, Harry could see she had more to say._

'_Go on,' Harry commanded and Kingsley cleared his throat as Minerva left Harry's side with her hand keeping her jaw and mouth, her eyes shut, her skin pale, white. Harry looked at Kingsley, expecting to learn the rest of the news, he wanted to know it all now, so he could process at it once, he needed to know how many people he destroyed by killing his enemy, was there any way to keep his loved ones safe? Apparently not._

'_Harry,' Kingsley started with his deep voice, Harry looked at him, wanting to know more. Kingsley looked away for a second and the somewhere close to his hands on the mattress by Harry's shoulder. 'We found Andromeda dead, they attacked her house and she had only time to send her Patronus. When we received her Falcon we ran at her house, even if we were already split between the Burrow and the Shell Cottage.' Kingsley said like he tried to excuse himself and the Order. 'We found her dead in her living room, her blood drown from her body, maybe it was something like a punishment for her "mixing" her blood with a muggle… we don't know yet.' Kingsley said and Harry closed his eyes, trying not to burst, partly because he knew there was more and partly because even when he breathed he could feel pain inside him._

'_Teddy?' Harry asked, not sure for the first time if he wanted to know what happened to the little infant…_

'_Dead, throttled in his crib.' Kingsley said quietly. 'Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood also found dead in their house, we're not sure how they died because when we arrived there, the house was burnt.' Kingsley said and Harry could feel a wave of desperation and rage suffocating him, he felt his body jerking and hitting the mattress, his lugs hurting by his screams, and his body suffering physical pain because of his uncontrolled outburst. He could feel Kingsley trying to keep him on the bed but Harry couldn't stop screaming and hitting his body, he needed to take all this rage out of him. After awhile he finally stopped, feeling some of his wounds re-opened. People were around him now, looking at him with awe, fear, worry, pain, sympathy and so many emotions they shouldn't be feeling as they looked at him, not after he vanquished the one all those people wanted him to vanquish._

'_Where is Hermione?' He asked breathless, ready to outburst again. 'What happened to her and the baby?!' Harry asked and everyone looked at their feet, that made Harry's blood boil even more but Kingsley placed a hand on his back and Harry looked at him._

'_She is, alive, the child is gone, I'm sorry Harry. It's a miracle she made it; they were experimenting with her body, having her opened in several places. Trying to work spells on her. The baby is gone, I'm so sorry Harry… we found it close to her in a vase with a potion, it was probably a girl…' Kingsley said and Harry could feel his heart stopping, he could feel his blood freezing and his breath dying down. Hermione, ripped like a piece of meat for their experiments, beaten and raped, used and destroyed, their child, their daughter, ripped from her mother's body, killed in a vase of potion, his daughter and his woman, both destroyed, one lost, the other survived with wounds not even the Gods could ever heal. Did he deserve all that? Was he that bad? That evil? Did Hermione deserve that? For helping him all those years with his love and friendship in return? Was she that bad? Did their a few weeks old daughter deserved that? Growing inside her mother's womb, signaling the arrival of new beginning in Harry's life? Did his little girl deserve that? Was his, Hermione and the baby's lives another needed sacrifice for the Greater Good? Did little Teddy Lupin deserved his death? Fleur's baby? Ripped and burnt like a piece of nothing. Harry shut his eyes and tried to breath, he needed to breath, he needed to keep the last piece of sanity inside him. He stood up and none dared to stop him or to say something about him needing to rest._

_He moved around the curtain and the sight before him made his heart kick even harder than before at the news he had heard. Hermione was lying on a bed without sheets covering her body. A gown was blooded in several places as wounds were still bleeding. He could see her legs bruised and beaten. Her arms in the same state. A huge wound starting from somewhere beneath her gown was reaping her chest's skin, her neck and was moving to her jaw line. She looked destroyed, spoiled, beaten, empty. Her body seemed smaller, weaker. But the fact that made Harry wanting to fall apart was her gaze. Her head was on one side and her eyes were opened, but they didn't blink, they didn't move, they didn't sparkle like they did when she was asking him what he thought of the baby's sex, like when she was reading something interesting. They were two glassy, brown orbs, reminding the eyes of the porcelain dolls. Her body was alive but her soul was long dead, her empty gaze confirmed that._

_Harry's legs moved to their own accord and even if his entire body ached and hurt he knelled closed to her so he could be in eye-level with Hermione's empty eyes. He placed a hand on her belly and she jerked in reflexes of the pain so he took his hand away and brushed it lightly against her hair. Her eyes were still unmoving, still empty._

'_Please-- not again,' she mumbled and Harry felt a knife tearing his heart into pieces. 'I want Harry,' Hermione murmured even if her eyes were still fixed on nowhere. Harry tried to gulp and wore a brave smile, making his face hurt him because of his features' movement._

'_I'm here, love, right here, look at me Hermione.' Harry whispered and caressed her hair again. Hermione didn't move her eyes and Harry felt his mind exploding, he gripped her shoulders and nudged her. Hermione's body shook and Harry felt several hands pulling him away from her, some people asking him to let Hermione, telling him both their wounds will open again, telling him the dark magic they had been exposed to could strike again, like he didn't know… he yanked himself free and moved close to Hermione again, hugging her tightly even if both of them moaned in pain as their wounds squeezed with each other's bodies._

'_Please, I'm here, for you, Hermione.' Harry said, finally feeling tears running down his cheeks and hurting his wounds. He hadn't kept his promise, Hermione hadn't only been hurt, she had suffered. With a small flicker of something less than sorrow Harry felt Hermione hugging him back._

'_Harry,' Hermione moaned and Harry smiled, this time truly and looked at her, there was no sparkle and no happiness, in her eyes, no hope and no joy but there was life and that made his heart beat a little faster. She looked at him like she hadn't seen him before, she seemed disorientated and her eyes were empty of all the emotions apart from relief. 'They killed the baby, Harry. They took her from me; they brought her close to me to see her as she was squirting her last moments in blood. They killed her, they killed the baby,' Hermione said, her face a mask of lose and sorrow. A smile brighten her face suddenly and she looked at Harry. 'It was a her, as you wanted it to be, my love, a daughter,' Hermione said and her smile died as soon as it had been born, the same sorrow darkened her face again. 'They killed her, they raped me and I hurt so much, Harry. They killed our little baby.' Hermione repeated and Harry pulled her back in his hug. He could hear people around him talking about bringing someone to check on Hermione and Harry, to make sure they were fine. Some people dared to ask him to leave Hermione but she started screaming and clutching Harry close to her, making both hurt by their bodies' contact. He tighten his hug even more and kissed Hermione's head, reassuring that she won't be alone again. Minerva moved close to them and looked at the couple with sympathy._

'_How long we were in that place?' Harry asked and Minerva looked at him worried._

'_Almost three days, we couldn't track you easily…' she said and Harry closed his eyes, even if he was unconscious, he knew they were using his body like they did with Hermione, he also knew that Hermione had been raped for those three fucking days._

'_Where is Dolohov? Did you kill him?' he asked, wanting to make sure that man was already dead or dying painfully._

'_We're trying to catch him, Harry. The entire Order and the Ministry's forces are out searching. He escaped because he was using—Hermione's body as a shield and we couldn't curse him till he reached an apparition point and he disappeared.' Harry felt Hermione jerking and yanking herself at the sound of her name and Dolohov's at the same sentence and felt like dying in rage._

'_Why didn't the Order protect any of us? Not the Burrow, not the Shell Cottage, not the Lovegood's, not Tonks and Teddy?' Harry asked angrily, the rage he felt before back inside his heart now. No one answered and Harry felt like killing everyone._

'_WHY? ANSWER ME!'_

Of course they never answered his question. Harry could answer now himself, after those years. Because no one believed he needed to be protected, because they were all happy and settled with him killing Voldemort, no one from the Order cared about the aftermath as soon as Harry had killed Him. No one had really cared for what would happen to him. They were all fine with Voldemort gone and that night thirteen people and two unborn children were cruelly murdered. His child was cruelly murdered, people had said Hermione wasn't mentally stable, nor he was, but Harry never believed them, they survived three fucking days of torture, it was normal for them to change…

Harry could still remember the headlines of the newspapers about the wrong ways of the Ministry and why the Order hadn't saved the Savor and his closest people… He could still remember people being around him truly worried, people like Neville Longbottom and Fleur's family, Gabriel Delacour and the Creevey family. Harry could also remember the hypocrisy around him and Hermione, people like Rita Skeeter trying to take an interview, howling of how she deserved to ask him and Hermione about everything in the name of the people's information.

_Rita…_Harry thought with a small chuckle… He could never forget Hermione's happy squeals and pleads for him cutting Rita in even smaller pieces as she was still conscious… Harry tried to pull himself out of those thoughts; he realized he was gripping the end of the table with enormous power, making his knuckles turn white. Still his stomach ached at the thought of Dolohov free, he felt his face forming into a smile as he remembered Margaret's words, they had finally captured him. He was more than happy to announce the news to Hermione, to let her kill the Death Eater in any way she liked the most and then sending a piece of him to the Order and to the Minister, to show them how useless they were, to show to both McGonagall and Shacklebolt that rage and desperation are the only way to have things done.

In a world where the forces of darkness rule, justice is about to take different shapes. Harry knew that like only he and Hermione did and he was about to show it to everyone else… Beyond the darkness terror lives forever, Harry was ready to make sure everyone will be living under that terror, the same terror he lived during his years to the Dursleys, like he did in his Hogwarts years, like he did during the Horcrux Hunt and those fucking three days of torture and loss.

Harry Potter, the Master of Death, the Savor from Voldemort, the new Lord, was about to prove to everyone that a new age of darkness is dawning in the Wizarding World… in this world of darkness, evil can hide anywhere…

* * *

**_soooo??what u think guys? I know it was an actaul cruel chapter but i think that would be the only reason for harry and hermione losing it after all the things they had been through... i know the scene of Hermione's baby girl was also... ugly but life is a bitch, so am i, sometimes :)_**

**_please tell me what u think of it :) it really matters to me_**

**_revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew please_**


	3. Chapter 3

OOOOOOKKKK PEOPLE, who remembers this one? huh? I know i have been out of the HP verse for awhile since i have been living in Forks for the past months but as you can see i'm getting back to London little by little hehe Twilight is a new obssision of mine but i simply can't shut the harmonian from inside me

Here is the third chapter of this dark story of mine, it was supposed to be in hiatus but from the moment i re-read it this afternoon my muse needed to write about the Master of Death and his Bride again... what can i say? i go where my muse is leading me

The story will be unbeta-ed from now on so be patient with me guys, i'm doing my best between many stories right now.

Enjoy... and please review.

* * *

Chapter Three - Haunted by Death. Beaten by Life. No one escapes the Pain.

Harry moved slowly up the stairs of Grimmauld, his black cloak floating around him like liquid smoke, the house was always dimmed. Hermione couldn't stand the bright light anymore, her eyes were too sensitive for it and her headaches increased, he didn't like the light either, everything was so cruel and bare with it. Darkness was more mysterious, comforting, hiding the corners of pain, embracing the traitors until it was too late, sometimes Harry understood why Mad-Eye had been like this, he liked the darkness too, for entirely different reasons, though.

Harry moved towards the direction of the room next to his and Hermione's chamber, it was Hermione's favorite place after their own chamber, she had stopped visiting the library, a long time ago as that place always brought memories to her and that led her screaming in his hug, trembling as the demons were returning every so often, ever since, Harry had ordered the library to be locked and forbidden. Hermione's books were all trapped in there as well, no trace of the past could scare his wife ever again.

He entered the room and stood by the door as he looked at his wife, she was standing above the crib, looking at it carefully, unmoving, her posture pained, her face wary, her hands hugging protectively her middle region. Harry sighed; he had seen this sight many times over, Hermione, unmoving, empty, looking at the crib of "its room" as she called the nursery she had begged to have in the manor for the baby that she was positive of to come in their lives.

The room was a large area, dark curtains covering the windows, forbidding the light to enter the place, there were colors of purple, green, grey and black with small hints of rich red around, making a beautiful, dark, comfortable environment for a child, maybe too dark for a baby but their baby wouldn't be any child, it would be the Heir or the Heiress of Death, child of the Master of Death.

Harry looked back at Hermione staring at the large, empty crib and wondered how much she would suffer to have their baby, they had lost more than their daughter back in those days of pain, they had lost so much more as the Death Eaters had almost destroyed Hermione's organism, many vital functions of Hermione's body had needed weeks and months of potion support as to work properly and when she was finally considered "well and out of the woods", Hermione had been under treatment for years as to be able to carry a child again, all the while hopping and wishing for it, having even the nursery ready for the little one.

Harry sighed again as he moved close to his wife, remembering the bushy haired little girl she once was, now she was a beautiful, even visibly tortured woman, fragile yes, but strong enough as well, her black clothes matched her past, her soul, her history, many called her crazy and insane, others called her a fallen angel and others called her Harry's greatest weakness. Maybe they were all right, Hermione was an angel, a changed if not broken angel that was in his life, indeed Hermione was his only weakness, his only tender spot left to him to feel the slightly human, she was his reason, his fear, his love.

'Sweetheart,' Harry whispered as he embraced her carefully from behind, knowing she could get frightened if she was too absorbed in her own little world that contained her, him and their offspring. Harry's arms wrapped around her as his hands covered hers above her stomach; she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, his lips on her neck.

'I want a baby so badly, Harry,' Hermione whispered and for a moment, Harry could hear her normal voice, the edge that had been painting her tone for the last years, gone for those spoken words. Harry sighed, he knew how much she wanted a baby on their own, he knew how much she suffered and was still suffering.

'I know sweetheart, it will come, you'll see, we'll have a child, I'm sure, I talked with Brandon, he's powerful and will help of the ritual, he will make sure the bounds will be as strong as possible, he will make sure the ritual will be ready, we have the blood we need, from the two of us and I promise you everything will be ready.' Harry said and felt Hermione relaxing slightly, one of her hands touching the metallic edge of the crib, the satin curtains of the crib framing the potential child that would lay in.

'I promise you, I won't lose this one, I promise you I won't miscarriage, my love, I swear I won't, the therapies have been so good, I feel ready and strong this time,' Hermione said almost panicked and Harry wrapped his arms around her tighter. Hermione had more than few miscarriages over the past eight years of their relationship and five of marriage, she had been under therapy for five years, since the start of their marriage and in the process of their relationship she had lost a lot of children, only one barely making it before her body could quit the effort of bearing it in her sixth month. It was a boy, he had been born but not even magic could help the poor thing, dying a few hours later from the extended damage he had suffered.

Harry sighed at the memories of Hermione's happy faces every time she conceived and then her sorrowful face every time she bled and they knew she was losing another child, he could still remember her pain when she had clutched on their dead son, minutes after he was gone, he never made it to live in this beautiful nursery they now were in, he died in his parents' bedroom hours after he was out of his mother's pained body.

Harry and Hermione's enemies had found solace in the fact that Harry couldn't still have an Heir, both the couple and their enemies knew the odds would be in the couple's favor the moment a child would be born, ready to be raised as a true Heir of Death, Harry knew this very well, Hermione, his only weakness could make him unstoppable the moment she would bring to the world a strong child. But Harry didn't care as much, he could destroy everyone until his child was born and healthy, the only thing that he cared of was his wife, he couldn't stand seeing her under the same pain of loss again, he couldn't stand see her suffering even more, he had threatened his therapists and healers to make sure this time the therapy would be successful, that this time Hermione would have a healthy baby, apart the absolute power that the child would ensure, Hermione would be finally happy and complete, something that Harry couldn't do on his own so far.

A couple of his followers had once advised him to have a child with some other woman, they had faced his wrath, he could never do that, Hermione was the reason he did all this, Hermione was the reason for him to build a better place for her, how could he ever have a child with someone else? Some other people had advised him to adopt a child, maybe a child of his subjects, but still, Hermione would never accept that even if it would help his plans of domination, he didn't want such thing either, he would never be able to accept a child with someone's else blood, he trusted Hermione and only her to have their baby, he wanted to be the child's father and he wanted Hermione to experience the pregnancy she so much wished for.

'Don't worry, my love, I'm sure you will make it, I'm sure this time we can make it, this time we'll have our baby, but even if we don't, we'll try again if you want.' Harry said, trying to encourage his wife.

'Every time I lose a baby, every time my body declines to carry your child, I'm afraid that you will decline me, for someone stronger, for someone who can have children.' Hermione said, still looking at the empty crib, Harry felt panic running through his veins, moments like this, when Hermione was totally lost in her world of pain and self-pity frightened him. He turned her around in his hug and held her tightly there, one of his hands holding her chin gently yet firmly for him to look at her, pained brown mixed with fierce green.

'This will never happen, Hermione Jane Potter,' Harry started almost furious in fear of her thinking like that. 'Do you hear me? You're my life, you're my heart and soul and I refuse to live a moment longer if you're away from me.' Harry went on and Hermione's bottom lip trembled. 'Yes, your body is tired and tortured and tired of the pain and it can't carry easily another organism that absorbs so much energy but we'll make it, I know it, you have been stronger than ever now, you and will have our baby, Hermione, a beautiful, strong girl like the one we lost first or a handsome, fearless little boy like the one that didn't have the strength to live, we'll have a baby with your brains and my powers and it will be the most perfect child in the world, do you hear me?' he whispered in pain again, his hand unconsciously nudging her chin. Hermione nodded her head as she burst in tears, leaning her head against him, his own chin resting against the top of her head as Harry embraced his wife tightly, feeling angry tears running down his own face, weakness shown only to her.

'I love you and I just want to give you the child we so much need, the child they killed those years ago, the child I have lost within my reach so many times over.' Hermione said and Harry could hear the normality again, the lost normality in her tone.

'I love you, Hermione, with a child or not, I will always love you, nothing is going to change that.' Harry said and rubbed up and down her back, feeling easily the scars on her skin beneath the silk of her dress. 'They captured him, Miller and her husband captured him in Albania,' Harry said after a few moments, knowing Hermione needed to know. She almost jerked away from Harry's arms, her eyes glistering in happiness Harry hadn't seen in weeks, he could see how much she had changed, how much "different" she was, when other people called her crazy.

'I want him in the anniversary, please, my love bring him there for me.' Hermione begged almost childish and Harry smiled at her playfulness, stroking her brown locks with love, he couldn't deny her a thing.

'I will, I promise you, I will.' Harry said and Hermione giggled and hugged Harry again, tighter than before.

'I want him to suffer, I want to see him beg, we hunted him down for so long, I want to see him begging like I begged, I want to see him bleeding like I and you bled, I want to rip his insides like he ripped Lilly from me.' Hermione said and Harry could hear the edge painting her voice now, her tone cold and bold about what happened to them and was to happen to him. Harry nodded his head, wanting the exact same things.

'Everything will be right, sweetie, I promise you, he will pay for what he did to our Lilly,' Harry said, Hermione had named their first child, the only murdered and not miscarried and their son, James, who had died after his birth. It was a way for her to be closer to her pain, to embrace it as to keep up with the rest of the lost babies she had failed to bring in the world.

'I want the ritual to take place first, then the ceremony with Him there and then ritual of the fertility to come last so we can go to our bed right after it.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head, he was worried about the ritual, he was afraid she wouldn't be strong enough for it.

'All this might tire you, my love, we could have him the next day of the ritual,' Harry said but Hermione jerked herself away again.

'No,' she said sternly and Harry cocked his head, showing she shouldn't be defensive with him, she calmed slightly. 'No, I am going to conceive our baby that night, Harry, I don't want him to be alive the next day, when our baby will be in my womb, I don't want him to curse the baby's luck with his very presence.' Hermione said and Harry sighed, nodding his head, being unable to deny her anything.

Hermione had been exposed to dark magic no other human had survived and the healers Harry had under his commands had tried to explain why Hermione wasn't able to deliver a child for so long, let alone losing so many, there were explanations of some of the spells Dolohov used on Hermione still being active as he was alive himself and Hermione had been sure ever since she had heard those explanations, right after James had died, to be the key on her miscarriages. Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head once again as he opened his arms for his wife to get closer, she obeyed and Harry embraced her, kissing her lips lightly.

'He will be in the first day of the ritual then, as you want it,' Harry said and Hermione smiled widely at him again, kissing his scared jaw line and licking his lips. 'Come on, it's time for your potions, my love, if we want to conceive by the next full moon we need you to be ready,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head and smiled at him.

The couple moved out of the nursery and as Harry waved his hand for the door to close and lock itself, he wished this time the room would welcome a child inside it, for his power and throne's sake but most of all for his wife's remaining sanity.

* * *

Ok some more questions were answered here right? what u think of hermione's state? i know she seems fragile but most of all i wanna show that she's insane and not as weak or something, i think she's the tragic character here, even more than harry himself

please review so i can know if u still like the story or if i should have on hiatus again, if i have reviews i promise the next chapie will be very dark and probably the reason for the rating to be harder so it's only up to u loves

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

_OOK people, here is the new chapter of the story, thank you very much for all the reviews, alerts and favs, i'm so glad you stick around the story again :)_

_The darkness is so comforting and even if I feel my mood changing and I am becoming grumpy every time i make a chap of this fic i like doing so :)_

**_Warning: this is a very cruel chapter and is made only for adults, don't read if you're younger!_**

_Join my harmonius site please harryhermione . ning . c o m just close the gaps between  
_

_Please review my work_

* * *

Chapter Four - A Wedding, an Execution and a Fertility Ritual

Harry opened his eyes slowly, his hands already traveling on Hermione's form, rested on her side in front of him, he looked out of the window and saw the full moon visible in the twilight, he smiled as he knew it was time. He started kissing Hermione's neck, biting ever so lightly on her skin, soon, his mistress was stirring into consciousness. Their bodies were naked against each other as they didn't bother with clothes after their afternoon lovemaking.

'My love?' Hermione asked with her voice husky and deep from sleep, Harry smiled down at her and kissed her cheek lovingly.

'Come on, sweetheart, it's time for us to get ready for the rituals,' Harry said and Hermione smiled brightly at him and nodded her head, Harry smiled as she stood up and waited for him impatiently like a child would wait for his parents as to open the Christmas gifts under the tree.

Harry stood up and smiled at his wife as he took her by the hand and led her in the bathroom of the master bedroom, the bath was already made, probably by some servant, Harry moved inside the steaming water first and then helped Hermione in his hug who snuggled close to him, he sighed content as he felt his wife relaxed against him. He took one of the potions that needed to be consumed by them and opened its bottle, he took the first sip of it and frowned at the bitter taste of it as he gulped it down and then handed it to Hermione who had to drink most of it, she did so without even flitching and then started playing with the bottle, sinking it inside the water, filling it with soaped water and then emptying it on her head, closing her eyes and smiling as the warm liquid that ran down her face and shoulders.

Harry smiled at the sight of his happy wife and started caressing her body as he loved to and never got tired of doing, his palms cupped her breasts and the bottle slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor but neither of them cared as Harry kept his ministrations and Hermione moaned, they knew they couldn't do a lot of things right now, everything was ready for the rituals that would take place when the light of the day was gone and Harry had insisted on Hermione having the afternoon nap out of fear of her exhaustion. Harry took his hands away and Hermione moaned but he smiled and spoke lightly in her ear.

'I promise you we'll keep up later love,' Harry promised and Hermione smiled, the potions they were to consume during the Fertility ritual was going to give them strength to make love for three days straight and was to help them conceive their child, with the potion masters frightened of being murdered, Harry knew the potions were to be stronger than ever.

'Let's get ready, I can't wait to marry you again,' Hermione said with a smile on her face and Harry smiled himself and kissed her cheek, he knew she adored him like he did equally with her, this day was special for them.

Everyone was gathered in the magically enlarged living room of Grimmauld that from many people was called the Potter mansion, all the couple's subjects' voices died in their throats when the Master of Death and his Bride, the Mistress, entered the room and glanced around them welcoming silently all the guests that had gathered for that special occasion. In the end of the large room was Brandon before a table with a few items on it, a knife, two silver cups, a small black book and a few small bottles with potions were on the clothed table, waiting for the rituals to take place.

Everyone looked at the couple of the Masters with awe and fear as the couple strolled over the room, Harry and Hermione were linked by their arms, both dressed in black, Harry was holding in his hand the Elder Wand, Hermione was holding in her free hand Harry's Phoenix wand, in Harry's finger, along with his wedding ring was Riddle's old Horcrux, on Hermione's head was placed Ravenclaw's repaired diadem, matching Hermione's necklace with the Hallows' symbol on it. The couple, by wearing some of the destroyed Horcruxes of Voldemort's, made sure everyone remembered who Harry and his wife were and who they had defeated on their own, making sure with no needed words that they had the upper hand over the Wizarding world.

Harry and Hermione stood on the opposite side of the table from Brandon and Harry and Hermione raised their hands, signaling at the same moment the start of the ritual of the wedding, the door and windows of the living room shut themselves and everyone placed their hoods over the heads, having only Brandon and the couple not covering themselves, all the subjects' wands started linking one another with a chain spell that started from Brandon's wand and when everyone was ready, the man turned at his masters.

Harry looked at his wife with care and love as the man started reading the ancient, Latin spell from the small book on the table, the chain spell changing colors as the spell went on, the dulling sound of the spell covering Brandon's words in Harry's ears, coupling with Hermione's sight, she seemed happy, her eyes sparkling as their second wedding went on, he knew this time she was going to successfully have their child, he was sure of it, and this time, he was going to keep his promise and protect his wife and their child, none was going to hurt his loved ones, not ever again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Brandon was taking the knife and both Harry and Hermione brought their hands over the first silver cup, palms up so Brandon could easily cut their skin, they didn't wince as they opened and closed their fists above the first cup and then moved together their hands over the second silver cup, letting their blood gather inside from their opened flesh. Brandon conjured two clothes and gave them to his masters who took each and stopped the bleeding when the cups were half filled. Harry and Hermione healed their hands with the wands in their possession and then burnt the clothes with the blood on them, knowing what kind of spells someone could bind them with; if those clothes were by any chance in the wrong hands.

Brandon filled the rest of the cups' space with the potions he had on the table and then gave the knife to Harry who destroyed it as well, never trusting anyone but his wife to destroy evidence. Brandon cast a spell on the cups and then gestured for the couple to drink from the mixed with potions, blood of theirs.

Harry took his cup as Hermione did at the same moment with hers, they entwined their arms and drank half of the mixed liquids from their cups, all the while staring in each other's eyes. They set the cups down, knowing they would drink the rest at the Fertility ritual and then pointed their wands on Brandon's, linking their own spell with the main chain spell that linked all the subjects of their inner circle. After a few moments of being connected the spell binding the secret started to fade and when it was completely finished, everyone took off their hoods and Harry nodded to a couple of his subjects and they nodded their heads and left.

'Now that the wedding is done, it's time for the party, it's time for my Bride, the Mistress of Death to show you why she has been, is and will always be, my only love and wife.' Harry said and there were all the kinds of reactions from the subjects, some of them smiled satisfied, some others sagged in fear and worry of what they were about to witness and even some tried to move in the frontline of the crowd as to have a better view. Harry was considered the Master of Death but he was sharing this power only with Hermione, she was the only person he trusted to share the Hallows with, anyone else would betray him, he knew, his wife would never do such thing.

They had spent three years of getting away from the Order and the ministry, making their own army and gathering the destroyed Horcruxes and recollecting the Hallows and then in the five years of marriage that followed, the two of them rose into power. The Wizarding community was frightened by the Master and the Mistress of Death and they knew that everyone who stood against them could easily feel the wrath of the couple. Hermione didn't fight a lot but when she did, people had a good reason to have nightmares of her, she was cold, fearless, powerful, bold and merciless, like life had been with her.

Harry looked at his wife and could see she tried very hard not to show her excitement on what she was about to do, she waited for so long for this day, the day that she would take revenge for the pain she suffered those three days in that deserted place she and Harry had been kidnapped to. Harry smiled as he could compare her to a predator, happy to finally catch the best prey in her claws; she was ready to tear apart the beast that was to enter the chamber.

When the doors opened, everyone, the couple of the masters included, looked at the direction, Margaret Miller and her husband, Peter were dragging with effort a man on his knees, Harry looked at him at first with wonder, not being sure this was Antonin Dolohov. The man had long, dirty and untidy hair, a huge beard and mustang that framed his bowed face but when the man looked tiredly at the people before him, his eyes that turned from tired and pained into sorrowful and fearful made Harry positive of this being the man who along with some of his friends -who Harry and Hermione had destroyed over the years- was the one who killed their child and tormented Hermione with no mercy.

The Millers dragged the dirty man with the destroyed clothes in the center of the cycle the Subjects had made, in front of their masters who remained silent and unmoving like Dolohov did, the couple out of range and furry and the Death Eater out of fear of the pain that was to come. Hermione looked at Harry and took his hand, he turned at her and smiled reassuring her, this was his gift for her, for their wedding, this was hers to enjoy. Harry took his Phoenix wand from Hermione's hand and gave her the Elder Wand with a nod, Hermione smiled sweetly at him and nodded as well, they didn't need words to communicate, they hadn't need them for years.

Everyone stepped back as Hermione moved suddenly fast closer to the knelt Death Eater as he tried to move away, not an easy task for him as the chains in his hands and feet didn't help him to move. Hermione made a cycle around the fallen man, looking at him carefully, all the couple's subjects watched her with fear and awe, Harry knew, some of them hadn't seen her attacking as usually she was too tired or sick or weak after yet another miscarriage to follow in attacks in the ministry or in the Order's headquarters so they were highly interesting to see her techniques, the others, who had the honor to fight by her side just watched when she would strike, everyone was silent as they watched the Mistress of Death toying her once torturer, like a cobra would do with a rat as a prey.

Her first strike was like a whiplash, none had the chance to see her attacking she could have attacked wandlessly for that matter, they only heard the ear-piercing scream of Antonin Dolohov as he started bleeding from between his legs, the blood soon pooling around him in a large pool, Hermione started cycling him even closer, her black high heels now splattering the blood in each of her steps. Harry knew what she had done, Hermione was to follow the torture with the order he did with her, he had first raped her, then beat and cursed her and lastly ripped their child from her body and then experimented on her ruined body.

Dolohov was screaming and shrieking on the floor, head down, his face touching his own blood from his cut member, Hermione was behind him when she attacked for the second time, Dolohov ached his body like an arrow as this time blood started spilling from his behind, the men of the cycle, apart Harry, were wincing as they watched the Death Eater with the cut member and tore anus bleeding and screaming on the floor.

'First, you raped me, then you kept me alive and conscious so you could keep up,' Hermione was murmuring at herself, loud enough for everyone to hear, keeping the track of her torture's events, with a spell, Dolohov seemed to hurt even more but the bleeding almost stopped, Hermione approached even closer but didn't touch him with her hand, she lifted his chin with the tip of the Elder Wand and smiled sweetly at him as Dolohov panted and whimpered in pain.

'Then you beat me and cursed me but I am afraid I have no interest on bruising my hands,' Hermione said with a sweet smile, as if she was talking to a little child that needed to understand something but not get afraid. 'I have been bruised enough,' she went on and the smile was completely wiped from her face as she straightened her body before the knelt and gasping man. 'CRUCIO!' Hermione roared and Dolohov fell on his side, screaming and squirming, Hermione stepped back, not wanting to be touched by him.

Her eyes were vivid, sparkling as she watched the man shrieking and trebling, tossing and screaming as she pointed the Elder wand on the Death Eater. Harry watched her carefully absorbing her happiness, feeding himself with her revenge. When Hermione pointed the wand in her hand and the curse ended the Death Eater fell silent as he tried to breathe through the pain and the bleeding, Hermione became furious at his silent torture and nudged him with her foot so his face was up and looking at her, she pointed at his mouth and with a good measured spell Hermione cut Dolohov's tongue, making him shriek and spit blood everywhere, his cut tongue fell close to his face as he screamed and tried not to gulp down his own blood, chocking on the salty-sweet, thick liquid . Hermione laughed happily and with a hard movement of her wand Dolohov's jaws closed and he, with pain and muffled screams was forced to gulp down all the blood that was to explode from his mouth.

Hermione this time waved her hand as tossing something away from her and Dolohov flew backwards, stretching before her, his mouth still shut, when she released the spell he couched in his blood and a mouthful of the liquid flew from his mouth as he kept whimpering and screaming in pain. Hermione laughed even more as she moved around, cycling him again, she looked at Harry for a moment and the smile was gone, Harry knew what happened to his wife after she was raped and beaten.

Hermione with not a word but a slow movement of her wand slashed open Dolohov's stomach, making him scream even more, if that was possible, everyone around the dying man and the Mistress of Death had fallen silent, watching in terror the unmoving face of Hermione Potter. She didn't even wince as she bowed gracefully above her enemy's opened body and dug her hand inside his body, Dolohov's eyes widened as he felt Hermione's hand twisting and turning his insides and Hermione giggled as she ripped out of the man's body the first organ she found, her hand dripping blood as she gripped the man's destroyed stomach in her palm. Many gasped, other almost screamed and moaned nauseous and other made some sounds of awe and imaginary pain. Hermione moved her hand close to Dolohov's face and smiled at him.

'And this is the part when you brought my squirting child close to my face, giving me the unforgettable memory of my daughter squirming her last breaths before she could die in your hand and been placed in a vase full of potion.' Hermione said with venom in her voice, Harry watched his wife as she was finally on the edge; she shoved her hand in Dolohov's opened and gasping mouth, filling it with his own stomach. The man screamed and jerked but Hermione was stronger from above him, she smiled as she let the organ inside the man's mouth and stood up, with another wave of the Elder Wand, Dolohov's insides got out of his body as far as it was allowed for them to keep functioning, making the man scream even louder even with his own stomach in his mouth.

'Petrificus Totalus,' Hermione whispered the spell with the voice that reminded of Harry his old girlfriend, the girl that would cry when things were out of control. 'If someone tries to help or finish him, I swear to the power of the Hallows that you will face the same faith,' Hermione said with her edgy voice again as she looked around her, the spell was to keep Dolohov in that state till he was completely drained from blood, that meant a couple of hours.

Everyone nodded their heads and then one by one started clapping at their mistress' justice that had been given for her tortures. Hermione smiled sweetly again, bowing like an artist would do at the end of a show in a theatre stage. Harry stretched his hand and Hermione moved close to him and he hugged her, kissing the top of her head as he cleaned her hands and her clothes from the splashed blood of their enemy.

'The gift was so nice, my love, thank you.' Hermione said happily at Harry who smile back at her and kissed both her now cleaned hands. They turned back at Brandon who looked at them as well, after he tore his eyes from the dying Dolohov and smiled at the couple, opening the last potion on the table. He handed it to Hermione first who took the little bottle, gulped down half of the liquid and then finished her cup of blood and potions, the same was done by Harry and when the couple was ready, Brandon pointed his wand on Hermione's stomach and cast a spell that caused black smoke to envelope Hermione's middle section for a few moments.

When the light fog was disappeared, Hermione smiled brightly at Harry who did the same and kissed her lips. They had taken all the potions this time, potions that had been stronger than ever, made by the best potion masters of the country that Harry himself had trapped under the Imperious.

He knew that this time everything was going to be right and he and Hermione were finally going to have their Lord or Lady Bane.

* * *

Sooo?? what u think, I wanted to make a lovemaking scene after the rituals but the chapter was already too big so i think i will make it in the next chapter, i had almost fun killing dolohov as i can only imagine how hermione would be feeling before her torturer and murderer of her unborn baby girl, i hope it wasn't too much for your stomachs guys

please review and let me know what you'd like to see in this fic as i'm kind of lost in my own thoughts about the continue of it, give me ideas to consider :)

don't forget to join my site, you can also find the link in my profile page

Christina


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone, thank you very much for the reviews in the previous chapters, so glad you liked them that much, I'm so sorry for delaying again but I had so many things to do like finally finish high school for good... YAY_

_Here is another chapie, I expected it to be larger but I decided to play with details and give it a small edge ;)_

_DOn't forget Chapter 6 of the Unborn Happiness is already up and waiting for you._

_Enjoy..._

_

* * *

Chapter Five_

_Agent of Chaos _

Harry moved above Hermione rhythmically, their bodies melting against each other. For the past three days Harry and Hermione were fulfilling the fertility ritual by staying in their bed, taking potions, relaxing, eating, making love and relaxing again. For the past three days Harry had nothing to do with his enemies and spies and Hermione had nothing to do with her obsessions and fears, for the past days the two of them were doing their best to have their child.

'Oh Harry…' Hermione moaned a last time as she arched her back while her orgasm washed over her body, her hands clutching on Harry's back, her nails scratching his skin as she reached her peak. Harry followed right after her and climaxed inside her, they both fell limp after that, Harry resting above his wife as she kept him in her hug, caressing his hair lazily.

'I love you,' Hermione said quietly and Harry smiled at the lack of the edge in her tone. 'You think our baby is inside me by now?' she asked and the edge he hated was back. He looked up at her and smiled as he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

'I'm positive,' he said quietly and Hermione smiled back against his lips, one's exhale becoming the other's inhale. 'Love, I will soon have to go back to the council, the ritual of the three days is done and I have some unfinished business to take care of.' Harry said, with a heavy heart he knew he had to leave his wife as to go and see what was on in the past three days of his "absence", he had complete faith to Brandon but still he wanted to know what was going on. Hermione frowned and hugged him tighter against her.

'I want you to stay here with me,' she said and her tone was almost childish with her demand. Harry smiled and kissed her lips again as he sat next to her and took her in his arms.

'I won't be long and when I'm back, we can do whatever you want.' Harry said and Hermione sighed and suddenly smiled brightly.

'You think Dolohov died already?' she asked and her voice was dripping with happiness and true curiosity, Harry took a deep breath as he felt his blood boiling at the mention of the scum, yet he smiled sweetly at Hermione and took one of her locks between his fingers.

'I guess he died, after what you did to him,' Harry said honestly, his voice full of pride and love for his wife, he was sure none had dared to move the dead body of the Death Eater from its position after Hermione's commands. He was sure none dared to disobey his wife; they feared her as much as they did him.

Harry started moving his body back and forth as he felt his wife slowly falling asleep, it would help if she fell asleep, he could go and check out if everything was alright and then come back to her before she could wake up. After a few more minutes of keeping her in his arms, Hermione's breath was even and her eyes closed. Harry looked at her peaceful face for a moment, he adored his wife, he adored her fierce facet as much as he adored her calm times but as he looked at her right that moment, he felt guilt suffocating him.

Right that moment, Hermione looked like the girl he had seen asleep back in their school years, or during those nights at the tent when he would wake her up so they could take the shifts, right that moment Hermione looked completely normal and if Harry focused only on her face and not her scarred neck and chest he could see the old little girl who was shorted in Gryffindor right before he could go in that house too. He could see the girl who stood by his side when none else did, he could see the girl he doomed in that life of fear and anguish because of who he was, he could see the girl who was tortured not only by Bellatrix Lestrange but also by Dolohov because of who she was and who she was in love with.

He sighed again as he laid his wife back on the mattress, Hermione clutched on his body in her sleep but Harry started kissing her neck and cheek lightly and after a few moments she loosened her hands and Harry was able to stood up.

He started dressing in his black robes and took his Phoenix wand, he checked the spell on the Hallows' case and moved out of the bedroom in silence, he cast a last protecting spell, making sure none would disturb Hermione and he started moving down the stairs, he was going to make this world a safer place for his wife, he owed her that much and he was going to succeed for her, he felt like this would be the only thing to relieve him from the guilt of the banes that his name inflicted on the woman he loved.

As he passed from the living room he saw the dead body of his enemy still on the floor, the blood that once was purring from Dolohov's torn insides was now dried. Harry noticed with satisfaction that someone had casted a quarantine spell around the body and right that moment the corpse was enveloped in a magical bubble, probably the stench got unbearable after a point in the house. Harry kept on moving, deciding that Hermione should choose what to do with the body later and he entered the room everyone was gathered in, knowing since the ritual was over their Master would come back as soon as possible. Everyone bowed as Harry entered the room and headed for the end of the table, his usual spot.

'Report yourselves,' Harry said and everyone, one by one started accounting for their three days in their missions, none held some important news up until Greene's time came for him to report.

'My team has found a man, we believe he is a spy of the Order, he won't speak but we believe he knows something important about the Order, we'll give him the Veritaserum as the tortures haven't given any result so far.' Greene said and Harry stood up from his chair and started pacing.

'So is the spy still alive and in good enough condition as to speak?' Harry asked and Greene nodded. 'I want to see him or her,' Harry went on as he kept pacing, one of his hands under his chin, rubbing circles on his treated little beard. Greene hesitated for a moment but cleared his throat and spoke.

'I think it's not a good idea, sir, the spy's confession is a matter of hours after all.' Greene said and Harry stopped pacing and looked at his subject.

'I said I want to see him, give me a reason as not to have you punished for disobeying my orders.' Harry snapped and Greene almost crawled but decided to elaborate.

'Sir, the spy will only upset you and your wife with his presence…' Greene said with almost a pleading tone in his voice and Harry frowned, starting to understand.

'Who is it?'Harry asked his voice cold and hard, knowing it had to do something with his past. Greene gulped and spoke after looking around at the rest of the subjects for help.

'It's Longbottom, sir.' Greene said and Harry's eyes narrowed.

When Harry and Hermione were finally strong enough to decide what to do with their life or actually what was left of from it, after their tortures they had decided to set up their army by inviting their remaining friends, the ones who survived as to be sure that none would betray them ever again. Neville Longbottom was a person close to Hermione during the Hogwarts times and even if Harry knew that Neville wouldn't be much of a help in his new army he wanted to satisfy Hermione and had invited his friend to this new try for the New Wizarding Order.

Neville, however was the reason for Harry to make sure that none deserved to be trusted. When Harry and Hermione had visited their friend he hadn't only declined to join their new army but had also called the Aurors and informed them about Harry's intentions, it was then that the ministry took Hermione under hospitalization because of her "mental condition" and the ministry tried to haunt down Harry accusing him of trying to make a terroristic organization. It was then that Harry gathered the first available Subject wannabes he found and fought against the ministry, took Hermione back and started his army with no care about anyone else left behind, it was then he was pursued this world would never change without tasting what difference is like.

'I want to see him,' Harry only said and Greene bowed slightly and nodded his head. 'I want to see him now, bring him to me,' Harry went on and the subject looked at him scared for a moment. Harry was sure his subjects were still taken aback by the cruelty Hermione had given back to Dolohov just three days ago, they were all shivering at the idea of what Harry was about to do with Longbottom now. Greene nodded his head and left the room after bowing a last time, everyone was fallen in silence as the minutes ticked by slowly.

Harry hoped for small reports of everything being right and then going back to his wife but things had gotten interesting. After a few more minutes Greene and two more subjects Harry had given to Greene for help were dragging a dark haired man who was fallen on his knees. They let him collapse in front of Harry's feet, the man looked up at Harry with narrowed and puffy eyes, Harry could see the effect of many beating and torturing spells on the man's face and body.

'Neville,' Harry only said at the man who was fighting back moans of pain and suffering. Harry didn't have time to say something more as the door of the dining room opened and Hermione showed up in a black, long dress, everyone bowed at her entrance but she didn't seem to notice anyone else but her husband who smiled and opened his arms for her to come closer. Neville watched as his old friend and current enemy moved pass him, not realizing who was at her own feet.

Harry hugged his wife tightly as she moved in his hug, he kissed the side of her head as she lingered in his arms, he didn't care about the spy by his feet, the Order knew Harry couldn't go on without Hermione so a gesture of love in front of one of the spies didn't mean a thing, that's why Harry had made sure none could get closer to his one and only weakness, his wife. Hermione looked around her when they broke the hug and her eyes were laid lastly on Neville by her and her husband's feet. Her until then calmed and composed face changed into a mask of hater and anger.

'The traitor,' Hermione said mostly to herself. Harry nodded his head by her side as he kicked Neville and the man toppled away from them with force, Hermione clapped her hands as Harry did this only as to see her smile again, he hated her face frowned and sad. 'Kill him,' Hermione ordered after a moment more of laugher, Harry smiled and took her chin gently in his hand.

'Not yet, my love, he's here for a reason, I want you to consider what to do with Dolohov's body while I'm making sure our old friend here has told us everything, sounds like a plan?' Harry asked and Hermione nodded her head after a moment of consideration, Harry helped her on a chair and then leaned above the injured Neville. 'Now, now,' Harry said to himself as he gripped a handful of Neville's hair and jerked his head closer to his face. 'When is the Order gonna strike, Neville?' Harry asked but the man shook his head and tried to fight Harry back. Harry sighed and stretched his hand, one of his subjects gave him a vessel, Harry jerked Neville's head again and shoved the liquid of the vessel down Neville's throat.

'Now, when the Order is going to strike?' Harry asked again and stared at Neville's unfocused eyes, the Veritaserum was working.

'In two weeks,' Neville answered and Harry nodded his head.

'Where the Order is going to strike?'

'Here,' Neville answered monotonically.

'Do they know about the ritual of fertility?'

'No,' Another monotonic answer.

'Do they know about the spies in the Ministry?'

'No,'

'Have they gotten suspicious about Draco Malfoy?' Harry asked intensely.

'No,' Neville answered and Harry nodded his head in relief. With a wave of his wand the potion wavered and Neville moaned as the pain took over his clouded mind again. Harry looked at Hermione who was still pondering on her chair and she looked back at him, Harry waited for her answer.

'Send him to the ministry, show them what they missed on doing, show them what we achieved.' She said seriously and Harry nodded his head. He moved across the room, pass Hermione and close to the fireplace, the fire was roaring inside. He took a metallic tool from the case by the fireplace and placed its tip on the fire, holding it from the other end. After a few moments Harry took the tool away and looked at its scalding tip, there, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows was made, a tool for Harry to mark his enemies. He moved closer to Neville again as the man tried to move away by crawling backwards, he moved half a feet before he could bump on Harry's subjects' feet. The subjects held Neville on his back as Harry approached with the metallic tool in his right hand.

Harry stepped on Neville's chest as to keep him down with his boot and pinned the scalding tool on Neville's chest above his clothes. The man screamed out loud with all his power as the hot metal burnt his flesh with a gusting sound. Harry took the tool away after a few moments, leaving Neville moaning and screaming and gasping in endless pain, the room filled with the smell of burnt skin. Harry leaned above Neville and almost smiled.

'Now, as a good dog, go back to your masters and show them your new mark, go and tell them that I am waiting for them, I look forward on killing the ones who tried to take me down so many times with no success, go and tell them that when they'll be here, fighting against me, I won't be as merciful as I am right now with you.' Harry said in a threading voice, he straightened his body and looked at Greene again.

'Good job, now take him away from here, abandon him where you caught him, they're gonna find him.' Harry commanded and Greene nodded and along with his friends, took Neville away. Harry felt a hand snaking around his neck and smiled, feeling his blood pressure slowing down at her touch. Harry hugged Hermione with one arm and gave her the metallic tool with the other; Hermione took their marker with happiness in her eyes.

'Go and mark his corpse, our friends here are gonna set his body in the Ministry, tomorrow morning everyone is going to be talking about the Death Eater's corpse that was founded hanging from the statue in the ministry's atrium.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head as she left the dining room with the scalding marker in her hand. Harry looked back at his subjects and ordered the move of the corpse in the middle of the night.

He wanted a nice show for the Ministry's workers along with the rest of the community tomorrow morning, he wanted the respectful and hypocritical Minister Shakelbolt not to have the time to hide such sigh: Dolohov hanging from invisible ropes like being pinned on a cross with his insides torn right in front of the atrium's statue, he wanted the photographs on the Prophet's front page for days, he wanted to cause chaos again, like every true agent of it would do.

* * *

Sooo? what u think of Neville being attacked? What u think of their reason of hating him? I "liked" the scene of the marking and i couldn't but adding it as i watched Angels and Demons and adored the film hehe but i think Harry would indeed have something like a marker to show to the world who had crossed his path.

Thanks for reading please review.

CP09


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay guys, but I am making chaps of this story when I'm depressed and I had awhile to feel like this hehe Thank you very much for the reviews, favs and alerts, you're all so kind and supportive, thanks._

Here is a new chapie, there is no a lot of action but it's a "filling" chapie :)

HERE IS THE TRAILER OF STORY:

www . youtube . com /watch?v=150MlRRQI4A

I hope you like it :)

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Six_

_Changes_

_There has never been nothing, there has always been Light and Darkness..._

Harry smiled as he watched his wife sleeping; her face was content, almost normal as she was taken away from their reality. For the past days, Hermione had been nervous and scared as she waited impatiently for the daily spells to show if she was pregnant again or not. The spells would show when and if there was a child strong enough to respond to them. Hermione was sure she was pregnant but Harry was trying to keep her on the ground.

Harry wished, _hoped_ for Hermione to be pregnant again but at the same time he was scared of the moment he would learn that she's expecting, the excitement of the child being on the was always overshadowed by the terror of its loss and then the sorrow of this terror becoming reality. Harry could only wish to the upper powers to have a child with no more problems, it was almost ridiculous to be so powerful and not to be able to have a child on your own, Harry thought with venom.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes, Harry knew her eyes, they always seemed normal for a single instant when they were opening after her sleep, and then, after that instant was gone, the fog of fear and other emotions that people called "madness" always took over and made her look strange to people who didn't know her.

'Hey…' Harry whispered as he looked at Hermione, the moonlight was bathing her skin, making it sparkle, Hermione smiled back at him.

'My love.' She answered and he smiled and kissed her lips, they had a habit of sleeping in the afternoons and for the past days Hermione had been sleeping up till the first hours of darkness. Harry was already late in his "meeting" with Him but he couldn't leave his wife like this.

'I have to go to Godric's Hollow, I was waiting for you to wake up and be informed.' Harry said and Hermione's brown eyes darkened even more at the mention of the place Harry's parents had been sacrificed and all their friends were buried with them. Harry sighed and gave her a kiss on the lips. 'I know…' he said and Hermione shook her head and sat up on the bed, her black, silk gown straitening up with her body.

'No you don't, I'm scared for you, now with the pregnancy they're going to be even more aggressive, they're going to strike even harder as to get to me and the child, Harry.' Hermione said quickly, her voice rising in panic. Harry sat up as well, he was already in his black robes as he had woken up for hours and he needed to go to the graveyard. He hugged Hermione close to him and even if she struggled for a few moments he kept her close to him.

'We don't know if you're pregnant yet, 'Mione , none is going to touch you or the child if there is one and of course none is going to harm me, I swear to you, none will harm us, not again.' Harry said as he kept Hermione close to him, he knew she was right, every time she was pregnant and the news were out, their enemies tried their hardest to strike as they knew Hermione's pregnancies meant Harry's distraction with her and as a result, possible weakness in his moves.

'I am pregnant,' Hermione said stubbornly and Harry sighed again, he was there yesterday, when the healer cast the spell, there was no response again but Hermione had been certain that there is a child inside of her, the spell was performed by the healers every day at ten o'clock so he hoped that if he got over with the small meeting in the graveyard he would be with Hermione again.

'I will go to the meeting with him and then I will come back for the spell, I want you to relax here, if I don't make it till the time of the spell I want you to be calmed, I promise I will come back, ok? Brandon will be here for you, in case you need anything,' Harry said, not wanting to upset his wife about her certainty of the pregnancy. Hermione frowned but nodded.

'Please, take someone with you,' she said and Harry smiled and kissed her lips, one of his hands caressing the huge scar that started from her jaw and moved down her chest till her middle section.

'You think he and I need any more help in case someone is there? Plus, none knows the location of our meeting. Malfoy and I will be safe, I promise you this.' Harry said and Hermione sighed herself and nodded her head, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and moved closer to his lap.

'I love you, Harry,' she said quietly and Harry's heart ached at the rare tone she used, the tone that reminded him of the girl who would throw herself in his hug and ask him if he was all right even if she was damaged and bleeding herself.

'I love you too, my heart,' Harry replied and kissed her lips. He stood up and after another kiss; he moved to the closet, took out all the three Hallows and left with a loud crack after securing the room Hermione was in.

The next thing, Harry saw was the place he had come to with Hermione, many years ago for the first time, it was the place his parents and then everyone else was buried in.

He started moving around, his invisibility cloak hiding him, the Elder wand was in his right hand as the Stone was in his left, he could see his robes waving around him as he moved in a fast pace close to the grave they always met up. He could see there was none around there and he decided to mark his presence with the usual way of signaling. He took out of his pocket that old DA galleon he had kept and jinxed it, after a moment or so the galleon changed slightly and Harry could see that Malfoy was close and was guarding the place, he would soon be there.

Harry placed the cloak in the large pocket of his robes and looked around him. He was in a corridor of the graveyard with all the tombs of the people he loved and were gone because of him. His parents, the Weasleys, the Lovegoods, the Tonks and Lupins, even Creeve was here after Harry's request, all his friends were here, buried in the dirt, supposedly resting in peace.

Harry had never used the Stone, he never had the strength to face them, to apologize to them of what happened, he didn't want to see his friends' ghosts, he only wanted to make this world a better place in their memory. He wanted to make a place where no child would be marked by its blood, where everyone would be able to use both black and white magic so none would have secret weapons like spells and potions that could kill. He wanted to live in a place where the Unforgivable curses that he now used as an extreme measure would be punished with immediate death.

Harry dreamed of a place where anyone who would want to change the status would be considered traitor and would be executed in cold blood, in a world like this, none would dare to become a new Voldemort, in a world like this, none would have to suffer pain and destruction, in world like this, none would dare to defy or harm him and Hermione.

'Good evening,' Draco Malfoy's voice pulled Harry out of his train of thought, the two wizards looked at each other for a moment and then moved closer and shook hands, their Vow proving itself enable.

'What you did with Neville and Dolohov wasn't as sub as you had told me you would try to be, there is chaos out there with the torn body of Dolohov's hanging for hours in the atrium by unknown spells that needed hours to be broken.' Draco said sternly and Harry grinned.

'Indeed, Hermione is getting better and better in this kind of spells.' Harry said proudly and Draco's face softened.

'How is she?' he asked and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'Better, stronger, happier,' Harry only answered and Draco nodded his head. 'How is your mother going?' Harry went on and Draco's face sobered and darkened.

'Not good,' he only said and for a moment his eyes traveled on Ginny Weasley's tomb, Harry watched the silver haired man as his grey eyes lingered on the tomb.

Draco had learnt about the massive attack at the last moment and he hadn't gotten to the Burrow in time, when he got there the Death Eaters had already killed the Weasleys and kidnapped Harry and Hermione. When his once fellows saw him there, ready to fight against them, he met their wrath for his betrayal. When he woke up in the same prison Harry and Hermione had been taken, Dolohov and Goyle senior had informed him that his mother had been tortured and left to die, - they, however gave him the chance- as to amuse themselves, to try and find his mother and save her.

Narcissa Malfoy had already lost her mind by the pain when her son found her naked and beaten up in the dungeons of their manor, he found his father having suicided by Narcissa's side.

Draco Malfoy had lost not only his mother and father but also the chance to save the only woman he ever loved. Ginny was the one Draco never dared to get close to because of his own insecurities and prejudice; he had lost her forever as she was the one of the first to be gone by his own clan, the Death Eaters. When he realized that he had only a mentally unstable mother to protect and he had lost his chance on showing his feelings for the "blood traitor", he had realized how little blood status meant…

He realized that having the liberty to love was greater than any combination of blood.

That was the reason Draco had joint Harry's army, when he saw that nothing was changing after the war he had decided to join forces with Harry, for the woman he loved, for the woman he lost, for the mother that lost her sanity by his family's friends. He needed to change such rotten world and he had decided to do so by Harry's side. Harry knew that Draco wasn't a friend, he never was and would never be but Draco like Harry himself, was guided by pain and need for revenge and change so Harry trusted Draco very much, other subjects had joint him seeking power and wealth, Draco was there as to allay his pain.

'You're lucky, you know,' Draco said when he tore his eyes from Ginny's tomb and settled them on Harry's. 'You have the love of your life, my stupidity didn't only left her unaware but it also killed her.' Draco said in a whisper. Harry remained silent; he could only imagine how he would feel if he hadn't Hermione, he could only imagine the pain and the suffering if Hermione hadn't made it through those three torturous days.

'I know,' Harry only said and Draco nodded his head. 'Tell me, is there any news?' Harry went on, needing to change the painful subject. Draco nodded his head.

'They're trying to learn if Hermione is pregnant again, Neville must had cast some spell that detected her change of body, they're planning to strike and get to her, they need her alive for information of course but the Azkaban's restricted section seems to be the punishment in case she's in their hands.' Draco said and Harry felt his hands wrapping around the Hallows even tighter than before.

The good, holy ministry had decided to take out most of the Dementors from Azkaban but they had decided to keep a section of the prison with those hideous monsters in it for the "high danger" prisoners. That was a nice trick as to show to the community that none was going to escape the pain if they dared to stand against the ministry. Harry felt his stomach aching at the idea of Hermione in there.

'They know she's your only weakness, it's "normal" of them wanting her as target number one,' Draco said cautiously as he had noticed Harry tensing up and could almost feel his blood boiling.

'I see,' Harry said through his teeth, 'And they think they're going to get to her just like that?' Harry asked and Draco shook his head.

'They're planning on attacking the house, not fighting but hitting the Guard, taking Hermione and then trying to make you corporate with them by using her,' Draco said and Harry nodded his head and looked around him for a moment, he stared at the tombs of his mother and father, his mind was full of hurtful and venomous thoughts.

Hermione was the only one left in his world, the proof was right in front of him, he had started losing people from his life from the age of one, he wouldn't allow to anyone to touch a single hair from his wife's head. He was done losing people he loved, he was done feeling the pain, and it was time for him to repay all this hurt.

Harry looked back at Draco and spoke carefully, he had made his mind.

'I will strike first, hard and cold, I will strike in the ministry, I'll try to take it down, go and tell them that. I will inform you further when I will be ready, go and tell them that I will strike with the aim of taking the ministry down. All I want is more chaos right now; I want them to see that they can't win. I won't take the ministry down this time, I will let it fall apart by itself further first, but I need you to inform them that I will try to, am I understood?' Harry said and Draco nodded his head.

'Very well,' Draco said and looked around him for a moment, he moved his wand slightly. 'The wards are still up but I need to go back,' Draco said and Harry nodded his head. At that moment a lightening tore through the sky and a loud roll of thunder was heard, after that, rain started falling in the area, wetting the graveyard in moments.

'I'll be waiting for you to reach me,' Draco said as he looked at Ginny's tomb for a last time, then looked up at the crying sky and left with a loud crack. Harry remained in the dark for some time; he wasn't sure how long he was there for. He looked up at the sky and let the clouded sky's tears wash away all his demons.

Pain for all that was lost, nervousness for all that was to be taken, fear for Hermione, excitement and terror for their potential child, all the emotions were washed away for a few moments as he stood there with his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

The thought of Hermione having the spell cast again pulled him out of the state of numbness he had sank in and he looked around him. With a wave of his hand flowers were conjured before every tomb of beloved person. From Andromeda and Teddy's to Luna and her father's the tombs now had Hermione's favorite flowers close to them, red roses were already soaked in the rain. Harry checked his watch and cursed in a whisper as he was late. With a crack, he was gone.

When Harry was back in the kitchen of the house he moved close to the stairs that led upstairs but at that moment Hermione started moving down the stairs in a hurry and threw her body in his hug. Harry smiled as she clang to him like she used to do for years. She didn't mind or noticed his soaked clothes, skin and hair as she showered him with kisses.

'I am, I told you I was,' Hermione said quickly and Harry's heart ached. 'I am pregnant, Harry!' Hermione said between kisses, her voice was painted with happiness and alleviation. Harry tightened his arms around her and kissed her back, both fear and happiness were squeezing his heart at the thought of his enemies striking and taking Hermione away and at the thought of the fruit of their love growing inside of Hermione's womb. At the thought of Hermione being in one of the tombs he had left the flowers, Harry's heart jumped in pain.

'I love you, I love you so much,' Harry said as they kept kissing with need and love, he didn't dare to leave her from his arms or eyes, she was the most precious thing in his existence.

'We'll have the healers taking care of me and the baby, I'll be very careful and I will make it this time, we'll have our baby, we'll make it.' Hermione said with confidence in her voice, Harry only nodded his head and kissed her again.

'None is going to touch you or the child, you two, are the only reasons for me to keep up, I love you,' Harry only said and Hermione smiled again and kissed him, her smile was almost normal again, Harry kissed her back, putting all that he had in that kiss, needing to reassure both Hermione and himself that his wife and child would be safe.

* * *

YYYEAAAHH Hermione is finally pregnant, what u think of Draco? his reason of joining Harry's army? What u think of his incomplete love with Ginny Weasley? If the baby survives, what sex you want it to be? (yeah i know i'm mean but I need to know :P) What u think will happen with the attack in the ministry? please review and let me know :)

thanks for reading, i hope you liked the trailer, please review :)

CP09


	7. Chapter 7

_OOOOOOOK people, here is the NEW chapter of the story, i'm so sorry for the huge delay but as i have explained before it's almost harmful for me to write this one as i need to feel really blue and wrap my mind around it, this time i wasn't blue but this is a rainy day here in greece and i got inspired by the mood of the day. _

It's unbeated so be patient, I hope you like it

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Seven_

_The Master Against the Order_

_A man is stranded somewhere within his hopes, his fears, and his imminent darkness._

'I'm begging you, Harry, don't do this!' Hermione pleaded once again, her eyes for those words seemingly normal, Harry knew she could be like that, and she was like that for the past days, since she knew about her pregnancy. Harry sighed and moved closer but she moved away from him. 'Not now, don't do this to me, to our child!' Hermione went on exclaiming.

Harry sighed, he knew her too well, of course she would be scared and of course she would try to stop him and using her pregnancy wasn't something new, but he needed to be focus, he needed to keep up like he had been doing for the past years, it was how he had built their empire in the Wizarding world.

'Hermione Potter, don't use our child as an excuse,' Harry said sternly and she looked at him actually pouting like a little child, the fog returning in her eyes, Harry hated to see her changing by the minute, she could look normal, if she kept contact with reality, the problem was that she didn't like her realist at the moment.

'I don't use our baby; I'm just trying to show you some things.' Hermione replied and Harry almost smiled at the fact that she was still correcting him. This time he moved closer and trapped her against the closest wall with his own body. They were alone in the deserted library that Hermione had decided to unlock and spend some time in there for the first time in years, for reasons unknown to her husband who was more than happy to reopen the library for her.

'I know you're scared, I know we have been through a lot, but, we're going to make it, you can't be with me in the fight, since now, you're expecting our heir or heiress but Malfoy will be there and our subjects and people who believe in us and our offspring, the only think I'm asking for, or even begging, is for you to stay here, relax and wait for me.' Harry said quietly as he framed his wife's face with his hands, sharing a tender moment he had months to share with her, Hermione sighed and cupped his hands above her cheeks.

'I can't relax, wait and stay here for you when I know you will be in a compact, I just can't, I never abandoned you, and now I can't change that, but on the other hand, I am carrying our child and I just can't lose this one, I know our child will be born healthy and sound this time but I can't relax when you're away from me,' Hermione said as quietly even if sometimes her voice got slightly paranoid and speedy. Harry caressed her face and kissed the spot of her nose as he saw the unshed tears pooling in his wife's dark eyes. He traveled his finger down her enormous scar till he reached the V neck of her satin gown and touched the Deathly Hallows' symbol, a medallion he had given to her when they had retrieved the Hallows.

'Yes, you can, like you did before, Mione, we have got this far from zero because we had to make some choices, some _sacrifices_, the last thing I want right now is to leave you and the little one inside you and go and curse those bastards who used us but I have to, so they can be feared, so they can know that no matter what, I will stand against them and they will have to get over my dead body as to get to you.' Harry said and Hermione looked intensely at him, her lower lip trebling.

'I'm scared for you,' Hermione said and the memory of the exactly same words spoken from Hermione back in their fourth year flood in his mind. He could remember her face in various times of their relationship, as friends or lovers, he could remember it in their school years, or during the Horcrux hunt, or when she learnt that everyone had died after their torture, at Ron's funeral, every time she lost a child and every time he had to go to fight without her just like this time. Harry couldn't stop himself and captured her lips with his own in a heated kiss that left her breathless; when the kiss was broken he rested his forehead against her own.

'I love you, and I need you to support me, like you always did, do you remember? Even if you didn't agree, you supported me.' Harry said and this time he could even hear his own voice changed, he could hear that old young man during his years who needed his friends and worried about his best friend's opinion in whatever he did and she might didn't approve.

Hermione took a deep, shaking breath and looked at him as a couple of tears ran down her cheeks eventually and one of her hands cupping his hand now caressed her flat stomach, she shut her eyes closed.

'I support you,' she finally said and Harry's shoulders relaxed in relief as he kissed her lips again.

'Thank you,' he whispered against her lips before he could kiss her again.

'OK, I want clear things, many victims, and a lot of damages, imprint the Ministry with your cruelty, show why we're here, and show them how much you suffered during the wars.' Harry said as his subjects were gathered before him, all of them hidden by the masks they were wearing. Hermione was slightly behind Harry, playing with the Elder Wand and pointing it at the subjects with a smirk on her face, then giving her attention on her medallion of the Hallows around her neck and then back on her play with her deadly weapon. 'Fail to do so and my wife will make sure to play with you if you dare to survive as failures.' Harry said with a warm smile as if he was welcoming everyone, he could see the shivers running through his subjects' bodies and he was satisfied, fear is the best shepherd for a big bunch of tough sheeps.

The subjects left one by one for the hallway of Grimmauld Place where Brandon gave them their last instructions. Harry remained behind and looked at Hermione as he turned around.

'Here,' she said quietly as she handed him the Elder wand to his hands. Harry took it and his fingers lingered with their touch on her own fingers, the couple looked at each other.

'I will be back the soonest, victorious, like always.' Harry said and Hermione smiled seemingly normal, warming Harry's heart.

'You better be, your child is waiting for you.' Hermione said and Harry smile and nodded his head as he approached and kissed her lips tenderly.

'Go and show them why we're who we are, make them suffer, make them feel the terror we felt back then, make them…' Hermione started but Harry's thumb against her lips made her pause.

'Shh, the baby is listening to of all this… you don't want our baby to get upset…' Harry said, not as much because he couldn't hear the details she wanted him to perform but because he hated the edge in her voice, the edge that appeared only when she recalled what happened to them back then.

'You're right,' Hermione said and smiled brightly at him, their past forgotten for now. 'Come back soon, and give my best to Malfoy, tell him that is he dares to betray us like he did back in his aunt's house, I will personally haunt him down and finish what you didn't let me do the last time I saw him,' Hermione said and Harry sighed and nodded his head.

Hermione had never forgiven Draco Malfoy for what he had pulled her though during their years at Hogwarts, his confirmation of her identity that night in Malfoy Manor and later on for not being faster as to warn everyone for the Death Eaters' attack.

She had actually shown her feelings, a couple of year ago when Harry was late from returning after a mission with some subjects and Malfoy had visited Grimmauld as to report to Harry and he had faced Hermione who hadn't let the chance to be wasted and had Crucioed the blond wizard with no end up until Harry returned and stopped her by actually disarming her with a spell since she didn't stop in any other way.

Harry knew pretty well that Draco's Erinnyes would never allow him to hurt Harry or Hermione further, especially after Ginny's vicious murder and usage of her body as Infery, he could never hurt the people who survived and that's why he hadn't fought Hermione back, those years ago. In Harry's opinion, the youngest and only male Malfoy had accepted the Cruciatus as punishment for all the banes he had inflicted willingly or not to the Potters, but Hermione couldn't understand that no matter how much Harry tried.

'If I get the chance, I will tell him.' Harry said in a try to amuse her, she nodded her head solemnly and kissed his lips once.

'Be careful and come back to me.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head and kissed her lips as well, stealing a kiss for good luck.

When the Master of Death entered the hallway everyone stopped talking, Harry placed his mask over his face and with a wave of the elder wand everyone was apparated in black smoke, leaving Hermione Potter, the Mistress of Death clenching at the Resurrection Stone in her gown's pocket, standing in the doorway and hoping with all her heart that she and her child won't use the Hallow as to see Harry after this.

The atrium was full of people, as always in a Monday morning even if the terror of the Master was evident everywhere, the huge statue of Dumbledore in the middle of the atrium gave hope to everyone but the constant insecurity made them lower their eyes and hurry for their destinations in the huge building. Some of the paused and threw a coin the fountain before the statue's feet, praying for better days before they could hurry up.

The onslaught that broke loose the moment the head of Dumbledore's statue exploded by the Master of death was something the people who survived to tell the story, would never forget. People started screaming, as they saw with their own eyes the Master and his subjects firing spells toward every direction, the chunks from the statue that a few days prior held the dead and torn body of Dolohov, collapsed after a few more spells hit it, they filled the atrium with dust and none could see a thing apart the flashes of spells that were fired around the huge room.

As the dust started to fall the battlefield was revealed, many people from the Order were flooing from the fireplaces that weren't destroyed yet while others apparated behind the chunks of the statue as to have a small shielding before they could get into the battle, the minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shackelbolt was there, fighting against the large bunch of inventors with the Master of Death being on the front line, shielding, when needed, his team with the Death Stick and fighting with his Phoenix wand as well.

'Long time no see, Harry,' Kingsley shouted with his deep voice across the field as Harry finally moved forward and his team spread around in the atrium as to fight with their enemies from the Order and the Aurors.

'Miss me, Kingsley?' Harry retorted and with a movement of his Phoenix wand his monstrous like mask vanished from before his face into black smoke, a nice magical trick he had learnt from the actual Death Eaters of Voldemort's. He saw many people's faces in fear and awe before his appearance; he smirked at Kingsley who tried to hit him with a fire curse which Harry avoided easily with a wave of the Elder Wand.

'You got old, Kingsley…' Harry said in an attempt to buy some time and bring Kingsley where he wanted, in the middle of the Atrium, with the corner of his eye, he saw Draco Malfoy, having a clear shot of him but preferring to fight with Brandon with a disarming charm…

'Expulso!' Harry screamed as he pointed both his wands at Kingsley who ducked behind the half destroyed head of Dumbeldore's statue.

'Not so easily, Harry!' Kingsley shouted from behind the statue. Harry laughed hysterically and for a moment, the sound of Bellatrix Lestrange's laugh came in his mind.

'Fight like a man, Shackelbolt, stop hiding and using others to do your job! Stop sacrificing "chosen ones" like the ones before you or the ones who will take your place! Act like a man!' Harry retorted with venom in his voice as rage surged through his veins.

That moment Kingsley arose from behind the chunk of expensive marble and pointed his wand at Harry.

'Reducto!' the minister of Magic screamed and a huge wave of power started to surround Harry as he got himself in the eye of the cyclone the spell formed. Harry snarled in furry as he felt the power washing over him and disappeared in black smoke.

The next moment he reappeared right behind his older opponent and smirked at the shocked face of the Minister.

'Mobilicorpus!' Harry said with a strong voice, pointing the Death Stick at the older man who froze in the air and started arising above the battlefield of spells that collided against people and objects beneath him. The man who once brought Hermione sound in the Burrow, the night Mad-eye died, the same man who let everything happen to Hermione, Harry and their child, all those years ago, was now under Harry's mercy in the middle of the air above everyone's heads, looking petrified at everything beneath him, his eyes full of fear as he looked at the rightful owner of the hallows.

Harry didn't look away, he only wished for Hermione to be there with him, as to enjoy the moment, his pensive would make her happy; with this though he twisted his wand with a sharp wave and the head of the order of the Phoenix screamed his lugs out as many of his bones were hearable cracked and broken.

Many people shivered as they actually saw the man's limbs moving swiftly as the bones broke. Harry moved his wand again, in another sharper wave and people gasped as they saw the man's stretched –because of his position in the air- chest pulsing because of the ribs that got broken. Soon Kingsley's screams became muffled as his mouth filled with blood that ran down his jaw and neck, moistening his robes.

'And still alive…' Harry whispered to himself as he admired both his handwork and Kingsley's will to breathe. 'Lets finish this…' He whispered and smirked as he remembered his wife's punishment for Dolohov. With another sharp movement, a gusting sound of ripped flesh was heard and Kingsley's insides fell from the few feet high on the floor, splattering blood all around him right before Kingsley could scream for the last time. With another movement of his wand, Harry sent flying the ripped body in the fountain that once was full of clean water before the feet of the now shattered statue of Dumbledore's.

The fountain which's water up until that moment was full of dust and blood from the fights around it now splashed a great amount out of it as the dead man was thrown inside and then became red as the opened body floated in the surface.

For those moments, everyone was frozen, first as to watch the murder of the Minister and then his body falling in the dusted water, after one more moment of shock and fear, the battle resumed itself but this time Harry kept himself under a shield that covered him from any curse sent to him. He moved close to the fountain, brought his hand in the blooded water and took from Kingsley the budget of the Minister of magic along with a budget from the order of Merlin for his services to the War… Great services indeed, having so many families murdered and Harry and Hermione tortured for days. Now the budgets would be a nice gift for Hermione, since she couldn't be there like the rest.

'Great work, Kingsley,' Harry whispered as he ripped the budges from the clothes that clanged in the empty and broken ribcage of the older man. 'Look at what position this work brought you, my old friend, you should have come to my side, the winners' side.' Harry said quietly as he brought the budgets in his pockets. He turned around and looked at the battle before him, he sent a Kedavra to a man from the ministry that was uncovered and kept sending curses toward the shield, as the man fell dead Harry rose the Elder wand above his head and shouted.

'Take the bodies of the fallen and the enemies, we're done!' Harry said and his voice was magically louder as to be heard above the battlefield.

One by one, all of his subjects were dissaparating in black smoke, taking with them the bodies of their fellows or bodies of their enemies. Harry looked at the survivors a last time with the Elder wand still up above his head, he knew some of the people who now looked at him with fear and hatred, he saw Neville Longbottom being there, his torn by the battle robes showing the Hallows-shaped scar on his chest, the face of Cho Chang's who had became a member of the Order in faith of none like Voldemort would come again, in faith none else would die like Cedric did.

Harry knew those people couldn't understand his reasons, but he was done trying to convince them a long time ago, when he had asked them to join him, now they were enemies, and that moment, he took a vow to his unborn child who was growing by the minute in Hermione's body: his former friends and current enemies would face the same faith with the Minister of Magic…

* * *

SOOO? what u think of it? i hope you liked it, we're taking baby steps but i needed to have another fight so harry can show who's the boss, i promise we'll see more of harry and hermione in the next chapter which i hope will be up soon :)

thanks for reading, please review.

CP09


	8. Chapter 8

_OOOOK people, here is probably the smallest chapter of the story, I just wanted to take a tiny break from all the gut-squeezing-blood-spattering scenes as we're before something huge that is coming and i can't speak about lol So here is a small chapter about harry and hermione as a couple, i hope you like it, i just wanted to show how they function as a couple even if they're so different as characters after the whole situation that changed them_

I just finished a second trailer of the story and you can find it in youtube via my profile page here (if the link is not displayed, click on "My Channel" link), **HUGE **thanks to: librarywitch, Hakkyou on Yami, an anonymous by the name YouGoGirl! and Unique Like No Other for their reviews that i used in the trailer, i hope you don't mind guys as they're reviews, and well they're made to be shown to people, i chose yours as they really touched me and kept going, love ya and all my reviewers and readers.

Soo with no further addo....

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Eight_

_Back in each other's arms_

_In darkness, there can be light. In misery, there can be beauty. In death, there can be life...._

Harry returned with his army back in Grimmauld as everyone apparated inside one by one, soon the entrance of the house was filled with injured people who had either carried others or had been carried. The dead victims and followers were brought as well.

Harry looked around him and smiled, satisfied.

'Who's not inured?' Harry asked and some hands were raised, enough for the next step. 'Good, take the enemies' bodies and scatter them in Hogwarts and in the Ministry's atrium, do as fast as you can now, they're still in shock, strike, bind the corpses in the air and the walls of the atrium with the Lady's spell and then go and hide for a few hours. For the ones who are injured, patch up and take our fallen ones to their families. You were all brave tonight.' Harry said and his army was filled with whispers of agreement and pride as one by one was gone as to do what was told.

Harry moved up the stairs and headed for his bedroom where his wife had been waiting for him. He entered the room and saw Hermione before the full-length mirror of their chamber, the buttons of her robes were opened in the middle of the cloth and her hands were caressing her belly's skin, her fingertips running up and down on the scars of her body. Her gaze was lost in the mirror, looking through it at her stomach, in moments like that, Hermione seemed completely lost in her world, she seemed distant and a faint glint of normality was always overshadowed by fear and madness.

Harry approached his wife slowly and embraced her from behind as she gasped slightly but then leaned against his shoulder with her eyes closing as his hands started caressing her stomach. Harry had tried every time she got pregnant not to get too emotional with the child in her womb as not to get too hurt when it would be gone like it happened every time but he couldn't do it, he always hoped and dreamed of a little girl or a little boy with his eyes and her hair, her brains and his cruelty, it was impossible for him not to fall in love with the idea of being a parent no matter how much it would hurt every time the child was gone.

'Thank Merlin, you're here,' Hermione whispered and Harry closed his eyes at the normality of her voice, it was something she would say back in the past, when no torture and no lose of children had been faced. He nodded his head as the tears built in his eyes and kissed her neck silently after he took a deep, shaky breath as to calm himself after the rush of the battle and the murder of Kingsley.

Hermione turned around in Harry's arms and kissed his lips softly; her hands moved on his face and rubbed against the dust that had gotten mingled with the sweat of his skin. Harry couldn't stop himself and soon a loud sob escaped his lips as the emotional burden of what he had done for yet another night was hitting him now, Hermione just remained close to him and engulfed him in her arms as he hugged her for support, in rare times like this, Harry wished not to had taken that way after the tortures, for the community and the order and the ministry not to had been so unconsidered, for Ron and the Weasleys and Andromeda and Teddy to still be alive, like his and Hermione's first child.

But no, things had changed and he had promised revenge and change, but sometimes the road to that goal was simply too tough. So in those rare times of doubt and regret, Hermione was there for him like he was most of the times there for her after what had happened. Now she was there, needed by him as to keep him on his feet, to keep his cool, even if she was in trouble as well, with the pregnancy and all.

The couple remained in the hug for a few moments before Hermione could move to the bed, having Harry following her, they lay on the mattress and Hermione kept him in her arms as they lay on their sides, she cradled Harry's head close to her breasts as he slowly calmed down and relaxed.

'I bet it was tough, the night and all,' Hermione said after all this silence and Harry only nodded as he felt back to normal by the moment. He looked up at her and smiled.

'Thank you, for being here…' Harry said and Hermione only smiled and kissed his lips.

'No problem,' She only said with the normality vanishing from her voice and face, she broke into a huge grin as she looked expectantly at him, he smiled as he knew what she always wanted after a battle she couldn't participate in: spoils.

Harry took out of his pocket Kingsley's budgets and smiled wider as he handed them to Hermione who took them with a huge smile of joy on her face.

'Thank you!' she said happily and kissed him again with love and eager, Harry smiled and kissed her back as he knew he would make her happy, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her against him as he loved releasing his stress with her playing a great role, apart of comforting him with her hug, she could also comfort him with her love. He started kissing her neck sensually and soon Hermione was leaving her new toys somewhere on the nightstand so she could wrap her arms around him and kiss him back.

'The smell of blood lingers on you,' she said after a moment and the fear and panic was evident in her voice, Harry stopped immediately and took his wand from his robes and cast a cleansing charm on himself.

Hermione was able to rip a man apart and enjoy diving her hands in his gut but she was losing her composure when the smell of blood was on Harry's skin, she couldn't take it as the first thing she had realized when she had gotten out of the state of shock after those days of pain was that smell on Harry's skin, it had been like it couldn't stop lingering from his skin even if his external wounds had been healed and as it was overwhelming for her, Harry always made sure not to show up injured or blooded because she simply couldn't take it and especially now with her pregnancy, it would be something incredibly risky.

Harry rushed to kiss her neck again as he saw the memories' pain back in Hermione's eyes of what had happened to them and he felt anger for himself as well, he had lost his own composure a few minutes prior and she was there for him and now it was time for him to stand by her side.

'I love you so much,' Harry whispered as he did the only thing he knew would distract her and moved his hand on her stomach and started circling his fingers above the spot their heir or heiress was growing. 'I love both of you,' he said huskily and felt Hermione relaxing at his touch and soon being more responsive.

Their lips were met again in passion and soon Hermione was moaning against Harry's lips as he caressed her back and cupped her bottom as to press her more against his body. Her female form melting against his hard one, after one more swallowed-by-his-lips moan of Hermione's, she broke the kiss in a gasp and waved her hand in a complicated move between them, every piece of their clothing was gone in an instant and the two lovers gasped at the immediate contact of their flesh. Harry grinned after a moment and attacked her neck, biting on her pulse point as she moved slightly against him.

'Eager?' he whispered against her skin and felt her chuckling.

'You have no idea,' she whispered back as she raised her body and was ready to move on his member but was held by his arms on her elbows.

'Is it ok for the little one?' he asked like he had done many times before, when she was pregnant and every small mistake could be proven fatal for the fragile little one inside her womb. Hermione smiled sweetly, almost normally at him and nodded her head before she could capture his lips with hers as she lowered her body on his, causing both to moan and kiss harder as to express their pleasure.

They broke the kiss as Hermione raised her body again and they both moaned at the friction. Harry helped his wife by wrapping his large hands on her hips and helping her move above him, soon Hermione was steadying herself with her hand on his shoulder and was throwing her head back in ecstasy as they kept a fast pace. One of Harry's hands feasted in her hair and bit on her neck again as she moaned his name in the combination of pleasure and pain. She looked at him as she kept raising and lowering her body on his hard member with her eyes fixed on his.

After a moment she brought her hand close to his lips and put her middle finger between them, he took her finger in his mouth and sucked it lightly as he knew what she was about to do and only the mere though made him even harder inside her.

'This is for you,' she whispered in his ear as she took her finger out of his lips and ran it down her body to the point they were joint, she leaned back slightly so he could have a better view and she started circling her nub, all the while moaning his name as he helped her move on his member and soon made the pace even faster as watching his wife pleasuring herself while he plunged in was simply the most erotic sight for Harry. After a few years of passionate and many times kinky sex he had decided that this was the best view of all.

'Oh fuck,' she grunted and that made Harry groan as listening to Hermione swearing in bed was another huge turn on, he leaned in and captured her nipple with his teeth -as her swollen because of the pregnancy -breasts were most sensitive than ever and that was simply what Hermione needed as to scream out his name and her walls to tremble around him as he too, hit his peak and came inside her.

Hermione moved forward and hugged Harry as he leaned back and took her with him, they were now spread on the bed with Hermione on Harry and both of them sweaty and gasping.

'Thanks, again,' Harry whispered and felt Hermione chuckling as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her on the mattress, with him laying on his side and having his elbow to support his head so he could look at her.

'Anytime,' she said quietly as she looked up at him with contentment in her eyes, after a moment her eyes widened a little and she smiled at him. 'I forgot to tell you something,' Hermione said and Harry looked at her quizzically.

'Malfoy is waiting for you in the kitchen,' she said and Harry could see the mischief in her eyes, he knew she hadn't killed him as this was a clear order he had given years ago, and in the rare occasions that Harry ordered her for something, Hermione listened. 'I was a good girl,' she said reassuringly with the grin still on her face.

'Is he suffering?' Harry asked and Hermione shook her head negatively.

'At first I crucioed him,' Hermione started but rushed to elaborate as she saw the raw face of her husband. 'But only because he apparated in and I was startled… and because I enjoyed it a bit,' Hermione went on and Harry couldn't stop the small smile before her "innocence".

'And then I just bound him on a chair, not sure why I did that… he just looked nice with ropes around him,' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head.

'So he's not suffering…' he repeated and Hermione nodded her head.

'Nope,' she said and he nodded and kissed her lips.

'Then I guess I can stay here for a little longer…'

* * *

SOOOO? what u think? a little softer than the rest, with a steamy scene of love and a little mischief at the end (if you can call mischief the use of the cruciatus...) so what you think of it guys? i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did, next chapie: back to the blood, thanks for reading please review my work and let me know what u think of the chapter.

CP09


	9. Chapter 9

_YES!!! can u believe it? i still don't lol my muse finally felt like revealing her sinister side to me and here it is, a new chapie, after 2 months almost, i hope you like it guys, enjoy, review and happy new year!!!_

_made between 6pm and 3.30am so be patient with errors, you know it's unbetaed :)  
_

_Enjoy_...

_

* * *

Chapter Nine – Wisdom is nothing more than Healed Pain_

Harry stood up from the bed and took a black robe around his shoulders, all the while being watched by his wife. His nude, toned body shivered under her gaze.

'He's not in pain…' She tried in a last try to have Harry there with her instead of the kitchen with the still tied up Malfoy. Harry grinned and shook his head.

'Still… I need to talk to him about some things, sweetheart.' Harry said as he finished buttoning his robe and leaned as to kiss Hermione on the forehead, the second kiss was planted on her left nipple and the other on her pubic bone, causing his wife to shiver as he breath caressed her. He then straightened up, leaving her unsatisfied. Hermione whimpered as Harry moved away but she remained there.

'Fine, go, I will be waiting here, with my legs… open.' She said stubbornly and Harry smiled and kissed her lips before he could bite on them lightly. 'I will come downstairs when the Healer notifies me, we're going to have an update on the pregnancy…' Hermione said this time seriously and Harry smiled and blew her a kiss before he could leave with no other word as he indeed needed to see Draco Malfoy the soonest.

When he sealed the bedroom from anyone that might wanted to get in there he moved down the stairs of Grimmauld Place and he moved slowly in the kitchen. The sight before him made him smirk as he saw Malfoy being asleep and exhausted on the chair with the ropes around him. Harry approached and slapped Draco a bit hard, causing the blond man to snap up and groan as Harry waved his hand and the ropes vanished.

'For fuck's sake!' Draco swore as he stood up and stretched his body, frowning in pain. 'I thought you'd never come back.' He accused Harry, making the raven haired man to grin.

'Sorry but I was informed about your… situation just a few moments ago,' Harry lied easily, he gestured to the still glaring Draco to sit down and the man obliged. In the past, Malfoy would have sworn about Hermione and her actions, but the blond man had changed a lot, especially after Ginny's death.

'Are you out of your mind?' Draco finally exclaimed and Harry knew that his outburst didn't have to do with his tying on the chair. Not many people in the Wizarding or the Muggle Worlds could talk to Harry Potter like this and get away with it intact.

'Yes I am…' Harry only answered as he sat back on his chair at the head of the table and conjured two glasses full of firewhiskey. Draco stared at Harry for a moment and then gulped down the entire content of his glass.

'I thought you wanted to be subtle and you go and kill the minister? They're going to join forces with the Ministries of Europe, they're _all_ ready to unite forces as to take you down, to take Hermione down.' Draco snapped and Harry stiffened as the blond man hit a nerve there.

'None is going to touch her,' Harry said flatly as he sipped from his glass slowly. Draco snorted. 'They will have to do it over my dead body,' he added and Draco rolled his eyes.

'Then they _will_ make it because you took it way too far this time, they're outraged, McGonagall, though old; is furious and has sworn to take you down or at least die trying to.' Draco said in a serious whisper, Harry was still calmed.

'Then, I'll be glad to help her pass away myself, do not worry about this…' Harry said as he sipped from his glass again, causing Draco to slap his hands on the tabletop.

'They. Are. Uniting. With. The. _Entire_. EUROPE!' Draco screamed this time and his glass shattered because of his uncontrolled magic. Harry slammed his own glass on the tabletop and gripped Draco's collar as he pulled him close to him, their faces being inches from each other.

'Keep your voice _and_ your anger in check, in here, with Hermione in her delicate condition.' Harry this time commanded and shoved Draco back on the chair. He stood up after he took his glass of firewhiskey and started pacing by the table. 'You think I am not prepared? You think I'm not ready? Well, everyone is ready to join forces with me as well… and not only from Europe. I'm ready to join forces with my…friends from around the globe, witches and warlocks from Egypt, India, Brazil, Mexico, China, people with knowledge in dark magic that will make Minerva and her petty Order to kneel before me and my lady. I'm ready to tear them apart!' Harry said in furry that surged through his veins, his own glass shattered in his vice grip and the glasses tore the skin of his palm but he didn't even notice as he felt his ears humming in anger.

'We're ready for the third battle,' Draco only stated and Harry nodded his head as he looked at Draco.

'According my spies, they need months to have the back up from Europe, just like I do from all the countries that are willing to help, so we'll all take our time, we're starting the calm before the storm, we might have small sudden attacks and we might get attacked… but yes, we're getting to the third battle, and this one… will be the last.' Harry said and Draco nodded his head.

'So you're ready?' Draco asked one last time and Harry took a huge breath and nodded his head as wandlessly; he healed his wounded hand.

'As ever,' Harry only replied and smirked. 'I'm ready to pay them all back for what they've done to me, to Hermione, the Weasleys… you…' Harry only said and Draco looked away and nodded his head. The two remained in silence for a few moments. 'How's Narcissa?' Harry asked as Draco stood up and moved close to the fireplace as to floo away.

'Died, yesterday, cut her wrists,' Draco said coldly as he took powder in his hand and threw it in the fireplace. Harry nodded his head and sighed at the news, the last person on earth for Draco Malfoy was gone.

'The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness… your mother was innocent, Draco,' Harry only said as the two men who were dressed in black stared at each other, fait and the circumstances had intertwined their lives. Malfoy only nodded and then flooed away with a grave face.

'My Lord?' a female voice was heard and Harry looked around him, Margaret Miller was standing at the door with her head bowed in respect. Harry smiled as he saw one of his most loyal subjects. He knew the raven haired woman had feelings for him even though married to Gerard Miller. Margaret truly reminded to Harry of Bellatrix Lestrange and her relationship with Voldemort: an annoying and unanswered, one-sided love.

'Dear Margaret,' Harry said politely, he might had eyes only for Hermione but Margaret and her husband were trustworthy, loyal subjects, something that a leader always needs. Margaret blushed as she moved closer, still with her head slightly bowed.

'I heard the shuttering of glass and the voices and I thought of checking out in case something was wrong…' Margaret said as she looked up at him with her grey eyes full of awe and hope. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'It was nothing, just me and one of the links, having a chat.' Harry said without giving out too much.

Harry had his subjects in levels. They were the people that didn't have a value to him, wannabes and people who thought that could do it were great, consumable shoulders. There were the people he trusted for missions and then there was his inner circle that included very few people like Margaret and her husband, Draco Malfoy, Lord Brandon and some more that had proved themselves to be trustworthy. And then, there was Hermione, who was his absolute everything, the one who could use the Deathly Hallows just like he had done with her own wand as if it was his, back in the past.

'Oh I see…' Margaret said quietly as she looked at the shattered pieces of glass around the kitchen. She then looked back at Harry with eyes that shined. 'Master Harry…' Margaret started and Harry watched her from a good arm's length. 'I would like you to know that I'm willing to sacrifice everything for you…' Margaret said in whisper. 'Just for you, I could do anything you'd ask.' Margaret went on; the moment she moved half an inch closer to Harry the woman started shrinking in excruciating pain as she fell on the floor writhing violently.

As Margaret collapsed on the floor Hermione was revealed behind her on the doorstep with the Elder Wand firmly in her palm pointing at the Subject. Hermione's eyes were full of furry and hatred as he kept torturing the woman with the silent Cruciatus. Hermione moved further in the room in a black, long dress she had put on, her eyes never leaving the woman between her and Harry.

'Hermione… enough…' Harry warned calmly and Hermione only glanced at him but kept the wand pointed on the witch that writhed and screamed on the floor. Hermione's free hand was caressing her flat stomach gently but her face was fierce.

'You're such a good little subject, dear Margaret… just like Bellatrix Lestrange was… but you forget something… Voldemort didn't have a WIFE!' Hermione screamed hysterically at the top of her lungs and this time Harry decided to take control of the situation. Not because of his mercy on the subject but because of his fear for Hermione's pregnancy. He moved closer to Hermione and wrapped his hand around his wife's, gently moving it down and away from the Subject.

'Hermione, think of our child and calm down, right now,' Harry whispered fiercely in her ear as he wrapped his free arm around her and pressed her against his body. Only then he felt Hermione relaxing as her eyes finally focused on him. 'You don't want to lose this child as well, do you, my love?' Harry went on and Hermione finally let her hand fall to her side with the Elder Wand being passed to Harry willingly.

'_Finite Incantatem_!' Harry said without looking at Margaret who finally stopped screaming and started chocking as she struggled to breathe.

'You're mine,' Hermione whispered back possessively before she could throw another poisonous glare at the Subject that now was backing away from the couple and was trying to stand up on her feet, looking rather pale and fragile. Hermione had no hesitation to use the curse that she had tasted by Lestrange on anyone that threatened something or someone that was hers.

'And I'm very happy and proud about this, but I need you to stop overreacting, especially now in your condition…' Harry said firmly in a normal voice. 'I promise, the moment our child is born and you are strong again, I will have an entire army of enemies and traitors for you to play with.' Harry whispered close to her ear but loud enough as to have Margaret listening as well. Harry always wanted to seed fear in everyone's hearts as he knew this was the only way for him never to be betrayed. 'But until then… I need you to be calmed.' Harry finished his words as he framed Hermione's face with his large palm and held her chin firmly. Hermione looked around her with that edgy look as if she was a little child that was caught being naughty.

'Fine…' Hermione finally said before she could look at the terrified Margaret. 'But she tried to steal you from me,' Hermione accused the woman as she pointed at her, Harry took both her arms and wrapped them around his neck as his own arms wrapped around Hermione's body.

'But did she achieve anything?' Harry asked penitently and Hermione smiled proudly.

'Nope…' she answered and Harry smiled and nodded his head before he could kiss her lips softly, at that moment, the only thing he wanted was to have his wife happy and carefree, he'd prefer to die than to have her being unsure of his love.

'Death and pain didn't separate us… so you shouldn't be afraid of a little slut…' Harry whispered this time only for Hermione to hear. Hermione giggled and nodded before she could share a passionate kiss with her husband. When the kiss was over Harry touched his forehead with his wife's. 'I adore you, you know that,' Harry said before he could kiss her again as Margaret hadn't dared to move without permission from the room. Harry knew Hermione was having her show as to prove who were the Lady of the house and the heart of the Lord so he decided to give her satisfaction.

'OK, Margaret, you're dismissed…' Harry said calmly and then raven haired woman nodded her head, bowed in fear and left kitchen as fast as her pained body allowed her to, flitching as she passed by Hermione. 'You're such a naughty girl, Hermione…' Harry said when the terrified subject closed the door and left the couple alone.

'You love me that way…' Hermione said and Harry smirked and nodded his head. 'The healers are ready upstairs to have the updates, we're going to have news about the pregnancy!' Hermione exclaimed after a moment with her voice being dreamier than ever.

Harry smiled honestly and nodded his head as he took his wife out of the kitchen and through the house. As they passed by the hall and the floors, many Subjects that spent their free time in the Headquarters wished the best for the pregnancy as they bowed and greeted the couple. When the couple entered the room Harry had given to Hermione and the healers for the entire progress of the pregnancy and hopefully, the labor, the healers were already there waiting.

Harry helped Hermione on an examination bed, all the while holding her hand as the healers raised up her dress. The healers were all women as Hermione didn't want any man except Harry to touch her ever again; she couldn't stand anyone else's touch after her tortures in the past.

A black woman called Lisa Daren smiled with respect at the couple as she pointed her wand at Hermione's abdomen while the second healer, Halley Robinson stood close by in case the first healer needed anything.

'My Lord, my Lady, we're going to check on the child and we'll try to see what the sex is,' Daren said and Hermione nodded eagerly while Harry nodded more calm. He was sure about the healers he had for his wife, after all they knew they'd die if they did something wrong.

Wordlessly, Daren cast a spell and Hermione's middle section glowed a deep blue-purple light, she then used another spell and the wand moved once on the right and twice on the left side. Daren's eyes widened and Harry felt Hermione's hand squeezing his in an instant.

'What's wrong with the baby?' Hermione asked and Harry felt his heart speeding up, Daren looked at the couple with eyes that almost shown.

'My dear Lady, I'm honored to announce to you the most spectacular of news, you're not expecting one baby, but three, two boys and a girl.' Lisa said and Harry felt his heart actually skipping a beat in happiness. Hermione squealed in joyous shock and covered her mouth with her hand. 'We were probably right, while Dolohov was alive, you were bound with him and the remainings of his curses but now that he's finally gone, you've made it. The therapies and the ritual worked. You're expecting three children.' Daren elaborated as the couple looked at each other before Harry could lean in and kiss Hermione passionately.

'Finally,' both Harry and Hermione whispered when the kiss was over and their lips just an inch away from each other's. Harry was finally there; ready to have not one but three Heirs. He was going to have his firstborn with the Elder Wand, his second child with the Stone and the little one would take the Cloak, his three, precious children were going to be the keepers of the Hallows. _His children_, it simply sounded wonderful.

'After so long…' Hermione whispered in joy as tears ran down her cheeks and Harry could see and hear the old, innocent Hermione that would never dare to use an unforgivable on anyone. Harry smiled and kissed her lips.

'Our children, our heirs.' Harry whispered and Hermione beamed and nodded her head. Harry looked back at the healers and smiled.

'You will be rewarded for your help, with a lot of gold,' Harry said with a small smile of satisfaction as the two healers nodded and bowed. ' Since you've done an amazing job so far and we're finally having the wanted results, I expect you to be great during the rest of the pregnancy,' Harry went on and both healers nodded again, either way, they didn't have a choice but Harry wanted to make himself clear. He looked back at Hermione who was still smiling as she caressed her belly. Harry helped her straight her dress up and stand up on her feet. When they left the room of the healers Hermione hugged Harry tightly in the dim light of the corridor, the same light that was illuminating the entire mansion since Hermione couldn't stand strong lights.

'I'm so happy, Harry, I'm finally happy,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed the love of his life, he could kill, torture and hex all the people of the world but before her, he was the butter and she was the knife, his enemies were right, she was his greatest weakness, but soon, she would be his greatest strength as well as she was to have his three Heirs.

'When you're happy, I'm happy,' Harry said softly and kissed the scar that started on her jaw and moved down her chest. 'See? I was right, we were going to make it this time,' Harry said with a small smile that he used only for her; she nodded her head and kissed his lips softly, her eyes calmed and happy. 'Now we have to add two more cots in the bedroom next to ours…' Harry said and Hermione chuckled and nodded her head.

'Two sons and a daughter… two great fighters and a great torturer… Lord Bane, Lady Fury and my little Lord Odio… what else can I ask for? The master of Death and his Lady finally have their Heirs… our enemies won't stand a chance before us and our children…' Hermione said and Harry could hear the edgy tone in her voice but he decided to ignore it and he focused on the nicknames Hermione gave to their children. He liked them, they provoke awe and respect and these three kids were going to be recognizable around the Wizarding communities so their nicknames were perfect, having them given by their mother was an added bonus.

'I love the nicknames… but how do you know they will be in that order… first a boy, then a girl and then the other boy?' Harry asked as the two remained in the corridor, too enchanted with each other and their happiness as to move.

'Just a feeling,' Hermione said and Harry nodded his understanding. 'What names do you want for your Heirs, my love?' Hermione added and Harry smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

'Lillian and James were given to our lost children, so I don't want those names given to our healthy children as well… maybe those two kids were meant to end up like my parents…' Harry said seriously and Hermione nodded her head as she sighed, her hand cupped his face and she kissed his lips.

'Our eldest son's name could be Damian, the one who takes over others, Damian Harry Potter the Lord Bane, he will be just like you.' Hermione said with a smile. 'Our sweet daughter could be called Ciera, means dark, Ciera Hermione Potter the Lady Fury, my little girl will be able to torture and take down anyone on her way…' Hermione went on dreamingly. Harry thought with an inner smile that Hermione's dreamy state looked like a more sinister dreamy state of Luna Lovegood's, were she alive. 'And our little son should be called Benjamin, means the right hand of his father, Benjamin Harry Potter the Lord Odio.' Hermione said as she looked at her husband who listened to her carefully.

'Damian will take my curiosity and your cruelty, he will be our firstborn, the one to be there and fight for the honor of our family. Ciera will take my intelligence and your loyalty; she will be next to her brothers as an equal, ready to slaughter anyone that will try to harm her family. And Benjamin will take your mischief and my cold blood, he will be the most diplomatic, the one who will tear apart anyone that will try to trick our eldest hot-blooded children. He will be the one to finish off everyone in cold murder. The trio of the Heirs will be unstoppable with the two boys defending Ciera and her defending her brothers!' Hermione said proudly as if she could already see her children grown up and in their glory. Harry listened to his wife's words and he could only smile at the picture of three powerful children with his and Hermione's features that will take over his throne one day.

'You like the names?' Hermione asked after a moment more of daydreaming. Harry smiled and kissed her lips.

'I love them,' He said and Hermione beamed at him.

'We're getting closer to the battle right?'Hermione asked, changing the subject and the mood completely as her eyes hardened and her body stiffened. Harry sighed, even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to lie to her, not when she could look right into his eyes.

'We do, but we'll be ready, as I see it, the ultimate battle will take place around the period of your labor… in eight months. I won't lie to you, they'll try to strike before it, in a try not to have the great battle but so will we. We'll keep up with small, sudden attacks at Hogwarts, I'll try to take them down.

'But you very well know that I will protect you and our three children. I swear, Hermione, none is going to touch you or the children.' Harry spoke honestly and Hermione after a moment more, nodded her head and hugged him. Harry kissed Hermione's head as she wrapped her arms around his back like he did with his own arms around her waist.

'I just want you to focus on your pregnancy, now you're going to carry _three_ people inside of you, sweetheart, I need you to take care of yourself, let the rest on me…' Harry said and Hermione sighed in his arms and nodded.

'If that Miller bitch ever tries to approach you again, I swear I'm going to rip her fingers off one by one… and shove them right in her ass!' Hermione said after a moment and Harry chuckled a bit, he knew she was absolutely serious about this but he loved when a seemingly so young and small person like Hermione was able to do such things for him.

'I love you, Hermione Potter, Mistress of the Hallows.' Harry whispered as he used the full title that the Wizarding world almost feared to speak aloud.

'I love you too, Harry Potter, Master of Death,' Hermione answered back, using the title that everyone actually didn't dare to pronounce… 'And I love you, little Heirs of the Hallows.' Hermione added with a smile before her husband could claim her lips with his own.

* * *

soooo what u think people? what about draco and harry? and that margaret and harry? and hermione? and the three babies??? they're going to be some kick-ash Heirs don't u think? please

_thanks to marla1 for the help with the names of the healers_

_Damian= the one who tames, takes over people, conquer, takes down_

_Ciara=Dark_

_Benjamin=the right hand of the father_

_Odio= Hatred in Italian_

Thanks for reading guys, please review my work, you know it's the only way for me to keep up :)

Happy new Year

CP09


	10. Chapter 10

_Hurray Hurray, finally my muse showed up her dark and twisted side once again and i was able to make yet another chapie, i know many of you have almost forgotten about this fic but it's one of my favs and most daring so i can't just stop it, i don't even know where i want it to end so we can only see.... right? i'm open to ideas however :) i have something in mind but.... we'll see....._

so here is a brand new chapie, i think the first one for 2010... sorry i know i missed this too but here we are with a lot of darkness, a fight and a reason to kill the author *hides already*

Enjoy..........

_

* * *

Chapter Ten – Not Again…_

_He hears the silence. He sees the darkness. He's the only one who can stop the killing._

Harry's face was hit by the cold April wind as the weather was changing rapidly, he watched the waves around him as he stood there on the rock on his own. A place only few people knew about. If he dove on his right, he could reach the black cave, where Voldemort had hid the Locket, but for now he remained there, standing and watching the line of the horizon as he tried to clean his head.

He used this place as to take some moments to relax and reconsider things. It was a place he and Hermione hated as it was involved in their past but it was a lonely and not easily approachable place so he had his chance to think things over in peace.

He knew they were heading towards the end, and that scared him, he had promised to Hermione that he'd be safe and that he'd take care of her and their children but now, as he could feel the end nearing once again, he wondered if he could keep that promise. There was the plan B, that involved Hermione and their kids' survival, in case he couldn't make it in the battle that was coming but he didn't want to disappoint his wife, not after the things she had been through.

He could feel the end approaching, the ministries were uniting forces one after the other, as they put aside their differences and problems before his threat. He smirked at the thought, the ministers had gotten too scared of Voldemort and they didn't want another one to take over, not after the British' sacrifices to take him down. Harry's smirk turned into an angry scowl as he remembered how helpless he had felt when not only the European ministries but not even the British ministry hadn't helped him in some way to take down his lethal enemy. How mainly he and Hermione had made it through those dark days in the tent, and then how much of a trouble the ministry had been when Harry and Hermione decided to take revenge for their abduction and tortures.

He felt the pain and realized that he was digging his nails in his palm in anger as his hands had turned into tight fists. He tried to relax and the thought of Hermione and her pregnancy crossed his mind. He smiled as he thought of his kids, growing inside Hermione's body. It had been weeks ever since they learnt about the children that now were four months old inside their mother's womb. Hermione had been over the moon for the past weeks and Harry could only be happy as she looked more normal than ever, her voice was less and less colored in that hysteric edge and her eyes seemed more calmed and focused in reality than ever. Only one more pregnancy had gotten that far and a bit more and back then Hermione was way more tired and troubled because of the baby while now she was carrying three kids and everything seemed almost perfect.

There were still the nightmares and the fears and the hysteric crying out of the blue but her physical state was good and her pregnancy was normal so far, her body was preservable thanks to the numerous potions she consumed daily and her spirits were high as she was positive that this pregnancy would be successful to the end.

His wife's thought and the fact of him being needed back in the Headquarters made Harry to look around him for a last time and then apparate away in black smoke, not knowing that someone was watching under an invisibility cloak on another rock close by…

'Master Potter, we need your help with the links that will be sent across the globe.' Were the first words Harry heard when he showed up in the apparition point in the kitchen of Grimmauld. He nodded his head and moved close to Mr. Brandon who gave him a list of names and locations. Harry was about to make the greatest treaty between wizards and no-human species so he could have their support n the upcoming battle.

'OK, send Margaret Miller to the vampires of Transylvania, at least if she doesn't succeeds Hermione will be happy to learn that Miller died.' Harry first said and chuckled with Brandon doing the same. 'I need you to send the inner circle members to the creatures here in Europe, make sure the Medusas, Giants, Chimeras and Minotaurs come to our side.' Harry went on and Brandon nodded his head in understanding.

'What about the Dementors, my lord?' Brandon asked and Harry sobered and looked at the older man deep in the eyes.

'No dementors,' Harry said in a dead serious voice. 'Half of them are used by the ministry and they can easily change sides even in the middle of the battle, plus, I don't want such creatures in my team, I don't mess with the souls.' Harry added and Brandon only nodded. Harry Potter had turned out to be a cruel man but he didn't want even his enemies to feel the cold and the miserable desperation a dementor could cause. He had been threaten with the Dementor's Kiss right before he could escape and find Hermione when they first started their rise to power and he knew what Hell tasted like.

'As you wish, my Lord.' Brandon said and Harry sighed and looked at the man he trusted so much. Henry Brandon was the son of a very old family bound by black magic through the centuries, he had followed Harry the moment the younger man had asked of his help when he had started his journey as the Master of Death. Some people believed that the Brandons were Merlin's heirs, powerful wizards and witches that didn't accept to remain captives of the purebloods' believes and that's why they had been banished from the pureblood families of Britain, that's why Harry had asked of Brandon's alliance.

Because Harry saw in Brandon's family the future he wanted for the Wizarding world. After the traitors and hypocrites were out of the way, the Wizarding world could be finally free full of purebloods and half-bloods ready to share their magic with muggles and muggleborns.

'Draco Malfoy sent a message, sir,' Brandon said and Harry looked at him in interest.

'He informed us about the upcoming invitation of Minerva McGonagall's to you sir, she will want you to meet her in Hogwarts for a last try of reconsidering and stopping the war.' Brandon said and Harry laughed this time, surprising the older man.

'Has the official "invitation" arrived?' Harry asked and Brandon shook his head. That very moment a bright purple shine lit the room and the fire in the fireplace turned purple too, there the recorded message started playing. 'Speak of the Devil…' Harry whispered as he turned around and looked at the fire.

'_Harry Potter, I wish to speak with your privately in the Forbidden Forest, tonight at five o'clock, close to Grawp's old area. Lets try and talk about the upcoming battle that only death will spread to our sides. Think of Hermione's safety and mental health and don't play with fire.'_ Minerva's face said as it was appeared in the flames. The message was ended and with it the purple glow that had changed the fire. After that Harry smiled and looked at Brandon.

'That my friend, was fear and a trap that I will willingly step into…' Harry said and Brandon was ready to talk but Harry went on. 'They know I'm unstoppable now with Shackelbolt gone and they will try to kill me while I'll be on my own. But this is a great chance to try and do the same with McGonagall, she wants to try and kill each other on our own before none else as to end this here. But I won't play the game with her rules, I'll go there, kill her and then destroy the rest during the battle in a few months. I will make sure they feel desperate without both McGonagall and Shackelbolt by their side.' Harry added and Brandon sighed and put a hand on the young man's shoulder, something only few could do.

'I won't talk to you as a Subject, but as a friend, your power helped my family to reach its rightful place after years of being in the dark because of the purebloods. But I feel like I owe to you at least my advise, be careful my son, don't run into traps like that, they want you in Hogwarts, in the Forest, where you won't come out easily even after killing McGonagall…' Brandon said and Harry smiled and nodded his head as he patted the older man's shoulder too.

'I know that place like the back of my palm, I know them like I know me and I know how to kill people like no other… so don't worry my friend.' Harry said and Brandon sighed again and nodded. 'The only thing I want from you while I'll be away is to take care of the Lady, she will be upset if I don't tell her the truth of where I'm going and she'll be furious when she will know what I'm going to do so please, take care of her and don't worry about me.' Harry added and Brandon nodded his head after making a small bow.

'Your wish is my command, my Lord.' Brandon only said and Harry could hear in the older man's voice that he wasn't satisfied but Harry was the one to make the decisions and pay the price every time.

'Do you know where the Lady is?' Harry asked after a moment of silence and Brandon nodded his head with a smile, he was known for the sympathy he had for the couple.

'I believe she and servants are setting up the extra cots in the babies' room.' Brandon said and Harry smiled and nodded his head as he excused himself as to find his young wife. He moved up the stairs and knocked on the closed door, he could hear the voices and he waited for a moment more before the door could be opened and his pregnant wife was revealed.

'Sweetheart!' Hermione exclaimed with joy she always had when she saw her husband and best friend, no matter how long she had to see him. Harry hugged his wife with a smile and kissed her neck as her four month old belly separated them, she looked quiet pregnant with three children inside her.

'How do you feel my queen?' Harry asked as they broke the tight hug but kept their arms around each other. Hermione smiled brightly and rubbed her belly.

'I think they started kicking this afternoon, Harry. I think I felt them.' Hermione said and Harry grinned and kissed her forehead, she looked happy and relaxed. 'And I'm trying not to be too stressed, I'm trying to think positive all the time.' Hermione added and Harry smiled. She had been struggling to keep herself in check, especially after her outburst with Margaret, a few weeks prior.

'I think our Heirs are very strong,' Harry commented as he caressed his wife's belly.

'I think they won't end up like our poor little James,' Hermione said boldly and Harry sighed as he saw her eyes fogging in an instant, for a moment her eyes lost their focus and Hermione stared somewhere on the floor. Harry hugged her close to his body and kissed her hair.

'Show me the cots,' Harry said firmly in her ear and felt her jerking slightly as she returned to reality. She left from his hug with a huge smile and took his hand as she took him closer to the spots the servants were setting up the metallic cots next to the first that had been waiting for a baby for the past years.

'In the first one, Damian will be in, Ciera will be here in the middle, between her brothers, and in the third cot, closest to the sun, our little Benjamin will be in.' Hermione said as she pointed at the half-finished cots and the too scared to look up, servants. 'Do you like them?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled as he looked at the metallic demons that were the decorations of the metallic headboards of the cots.

'I love them sweetie, what colors will you use for the fabrics?' Harry asked and Hermione beamed at him and spoke.

'I will keep the black-purple for Damian, I will have blood-like red for our little Ciera and I will have deep green as your eyes' for our littlest boy, Ben,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head in approval.

'I think they will be great,' Harry said as he glanced around him in the dark room with the dark tapestries and the and heavy curtains that blocked most of the sunlight. 'Should we allow more sunlight in the chamber?' Harry suggested but Hermione shook her head.

'No, I can't stand it,' Hermione said and Harry sighed, during her younger years, she had always been pale, but ever since her torture, their rise to power and her continuing try to have children Hermione avoided sunlight almost like vampires do, that resulted to her skin being paler than ever. She couldn't stand the strong light of the burning planet on her skin and her eyes hurt every time she was revealed into sunlight as she had turned to be very sensitive after her tortures and the recovering months that followed.

'OK then, it was just a suggestion,' Harry said softly as he saw her eyes darkening, she hated simple facts like not being able to stand the sunlight, it remained her of her weaknesses, it was almost ridiculous since she was one of the most powerful magical people of their age and almost unstoppable while having the Hallows under her shared possession with Harry.

'I'll be having you taking them into the light, and when you won't be able to do so, I will be having servants to take the Heirs out.' Hermione said after awhile with a huge smile on her face as she found her idea perfect. Harry smiled and kissed lightly her forehead.

'That's an excellent idea, beautiful,' Harry whispered and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips. 'I need to talk to you for a minute, privately,' Harry said pointedly and Hermione nodded and after glancing at the servants she spoke.

'Out! Now!' she commanded almost in anger and the servants left, Harry waited for the door to close until he brought a hand on her cheek and jaw and looked deep in her eyes.

'I need you to listen without objecting, OK?' Harry said seriously and Hermione nodded after a moment of looking deep into his eyes.

'I have a plan B, in case I won't make it in the upcoming battle,' Harry started but Hermione jerked herself away from his arms with a screamed "NO" in her lips.

'I don't want to hear any of it, Harry, we'll make it,' Hermione said seriously but Harry moved close to her and took her hand.

'I said, I want you to listen to me, I don't want you to get upset, I just want you to know what we're going to do in the small possibility of me not making it in the battle.' Harry said softly but firmly and Hermione sighed, closed her eyes and nodded her head, one of her hands were holding her belly as her chest raised and fell in anger.

'There is a place, in the lake we had fallen with Ron off the dragon's back when we escaped Gringorts, I've made a shelter there for you and the kids, in case things get out of hand. There is a powder here, beneath Damian's cot and one in our bedroom, in the closet of the Hallows, you will just throw it in a fire and will call out "Now" and you will be transported there.' Harry said and Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him with evident fear.

'You think you will die and you want to leave me behind?' Hermione asked and Harry sighed and shook his head.

'Don't you ever say that,' Harry whispered and kissed her lips, she was his everything, having her thinking like that killed him but many times he couldn't control her irrational thoughts. 'There's something more,' he whispered and felt Hermione freezing in his arms. 'McGonagall invited me to a last try to stop the war, in the Forbidden Forest, and I'm intending to go, it's the perfect chance to kill her and—' this time his words were cut as he was roughly pushed by Hermione's hands.

'You won't do this to me, you won't step into such a trap.' Hermione actually shouted as she held her belly with one hand and pointed her finger with the other. Harry sighed patiently and moved closer to her as she backed away.

'I will have the Hallows with me, I know it's a trap and they know I know, so they won't dare to try something funny while I have the Hallows. I will double the guard here in case they try to strike.' Harry said but Hermione kept moving away, she tried to talk but she frowned in pain, when Harry tried to move closer faster she gestured with her hand for him to stop where he was.

'You won't do this to me, I was doing so well, you can't expect of me to stay calmed while carrying them with you in a trap,' Hermione shouted as Harry moved closer.

'You can't expect me to wait for them to take us down for the duration of the pregnancy.' Harry said firmly and made it to hug her from behind and bring his lips to her ear.

'Come on, Hermione, I have proven I can survive, I need you to stay calmed, for them and only,' Harry whispered this time and felt his wife sighing, with one of his hands he pointed his wand on his wife's back and cast a calming charm. He hated using charms on her but it was the only at that moment, she was about to lose total control and that could be proven lethal for their unborn children. He could never forgive himself if his decisions were the reason of yet another miscarriage.

Hermione's body relaxed and he felt her sighing and breathing easier. He kissed her cheek and neck and took her in his arm bride-style so he could take her in their chamber. He knew she wouldn't take the news easier and he knew he should go to the Forest and come back before the charm could be weakened and eventually lost. He brought her in the bedroom and left her on the bed carefully. He kissed her forehead, cheeks and lips many time and then kissed her belly once above her black dress.

'I hate you for doing this to me,' she whispered in the weak state the relaxing charm had left her and Harry sighed and kissed her lips once again.

'I love you too, I'll be back before you can get angry again and rip off my eyes.' Harry whispered and kissed her lips, this time, she responded.

Harry appeared through black smoke right before the gates of Hogwarts. He looked around him as he took off his long hood and moved through the left open gate. He hadn't stepped in this grass in years. The last time he had touched the ground of Hogwarts was the time he stole or actually took back the Elder Wand from the tomb of Dubledore's.

He moved in silence through the grounds and entered the forest as soon as possible. He kept moving through the trees and looked before him the dark canopy, light fog was dancing around the forest and between the trees. There was total silence, no centaurs, no thestrals, no enemies, nothing seemed to be alive.

Harry kept moving in the forest in a confident yet tensed silence, he could hear his heartbeat, his breath and his footsteps, his trained-to-darkness eyes scanned the area like a hawk would do as he kept moving inside the forest and closer to the meadow Grawp used to live.

The moment he stepped in the meadow, with his wands held in both his hands, a figure showed from behind the trees and moved in the meadow as well.

'Good evening, professor.' Harry said with a smirk on his face, the irony evident in his voice. He looked at the older woman before him as McGonagall stood still on the other side of the meadow. McGonagall wrinkled face was almost unrecognizable with all the scars Harry and Hermione had achieved on her.

She was there when the Order and the Aurors found them. She was there when they brought the couple to the hospital. She was even there when couple woke up and learnt the truth about their child and all their closest friends and family. She was there when the authorities tried to take the couple in the mental illnesses section of the hospital. Unfortunately for her, she was there when Harry got mad, hexed everyone, took Hermione and left in the middle of the night. McGonagall still had the scars of Harry's vicious curses and she would keep having them until her last day that Harry hoped to be that one.

'Long time no see, Harry,' McGonagall said firmly, her stern voice always steady even if she was facing the Master of Death. 'How's Hermione?' she asked softly, Harry could hear the actual interest but his blood started boiling at the mention of her name, she had been more damaged than anyone else and he didn't accept of any of them to speak of her name for any reason.

'How dare you speak her name? After what you let happen to her?' Harry wondered in a spat full of furry and accusation. McGonagall's eyes shined for a moment but then the old woman shook her head and the two opponents moved closer as to either talk or hex.

'I know Hermione's situation has hurt you too much.' McGonagall dared to speak his wife's name once again. 'And that's why we should stop this war now, Harry. The people are already too scared. We don't need to mix foreigners in our fights. We can try and find some ways to stop all this and have you and Hermione together.' McGonagall said and Harry laughed bitterly.

'You mean having us together like the time you made it to capture us for a few hours? I remember you and the minister making appointments for the Dementor's Kiss. I remember you not finding another way to stop us than to suck our souls out of us. You think I don't know about wizards now being around the meadow in camouflage spells and invisibility cloaks?

'You think I came here unaware of all this being an act of distraction and a trap? But do you really think, Minerva, that this petty trick of yours could take me down? I've killed Voldemort, I've taken down tens of tens of people, and you think a bunch of moribund men can stop me? I'm almost insulted…' Harry said and in every word his voice became more curt and angry than the previous.

The flash of the disarming charm from McGonagall's wand missed Harry's hand for a split centimeter. He huffed in furry and sent a water charm that covered the woman in an egg of water for a few moments before she could break it. Harry covered himself in a full-body shield as the Aurors and Order members revealed themselves around the meadow. Harry didn't give attention to any of them even if he saw familiar faces as this of Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang's. His full attention and furry was addressed on his former professor, the rest could wait a bit longer to die from his wand.

He used both his wands as he cast each of the worse Unforgivables that missed McGonagall for a mere centimeter.

'_Fiendfyre!' _Harry screamed in furry and two gigantic snakes of cursed fire appeared on either half of the meadow, setting the trees of the perimeter on fire. As he saw most of his enemies getting trapped or burnt in the flames the snakes caused he smirked, he didn't care about the blazing meadow, nor the rest of the forest that could be burnt to ashes along with all the creatures that contained. He cared only about destroying more of his enemies, more of Hermione's possible assassins. His mind was racing as he knew he had little time before the centaurs could show up and defend the forest, the creatures didn't care about the humans but they would take care of the forest for sure.

He moved through the blazing meadow as the temperature had been raised rapidly and watched with the corner of his eyes as his enemies tried to extinguish the snakes and get to him, the flames were licking the upper parts of the trees already, creating a rain of burning leaves and fruits across the meadow.

He approached McGonagall who was trying to help her co-fighters, with a wave of the Elder wand the woman was sent collapsing on the ground. She stood up with effort and Harry waited for her, he could feel some spells trying to penetrate his body shield, he could feel the sweat and the small wounds as the shield provided safety from spells but the ones that penetrated it eventually caused small wounds that would hurt later when the shield would be totally destroyed.

'I think it's time for you to stop worrying about the results of this war, Minerva, after all, you won't be here to see them.' Harry said seriously as he raised his wands to execute the woman before him. He felt a slicing charm opening his shoulder and filling his torso with blood and he screamed in furry as he looked around him and saw Neville having achieved that, his own blouse was torn and burnt and the Hallows' scar was visible. Harry raised a shield before him and McGonagall as he cast the deadly Curse towards Neville, a curse that took the last Longbottom's life in a split second. Harry turned his head again at McGonagall's shocked face and he raised his wands once more, ready to finish the woman's life as the blood ran down his body.

An arrow that hit his already opened wound caused Harry to stop casting the spell and it made him hold his shoulder in suffering. He took the arrow out of his shoulder with a scream and looked at the centaur that had showed up, in furry. The meadow was still in a blaze as the snakes were burning humans and trees but the centaurs were now there and it was time for Harry to leave. He had achieved to kill yet some tens of enemies and that was a success, he didn't have time to kill McGonagall and that was a shame but there was always next time. He apparated in black smoke before a dozen arrows more could hit him.

The next thing he saw was Grimmauld's kitchen and some of his subjects attending on other subjects' wounds. There had been an attack indeed.

'How's Hermione?' Harry asked immediately, causing everyone to look and rush close to him. Only then he realized that he was covered in blood.

'She's fine my lord, really upset but fine, up in your bedroom. The Guard too care of her. They tried to get in but we stopped them, they didn't try for more than five minutes however.' Margaret said as Harry groaned in pain while her husband attended the wounded shoulder, Margaret's lips were split and hurt but she cared only about Harry.

'I know… after what I've done, they needed backup.' Harry said with a smirk. The smirk however died on his lips when he saw Hermione's petrified expression from the doorway. She had moved down the stairs in search of her husband, now her eyes were glued on his full of blood form.

'Oh my God, you're injured, you're bleeding…' she whispered in fear and agony as she saw his split shoulder that was yet to be repaired. All the Subjects looked between the couple of their lords numbly as Hermione bowed her body in pain and fear while Harry rushed close to her, as fearful.

'I'm fine Hermione, they're just small wounds.' Harry said firmly close to her but he could see in her eyes that she was already gone in her terror.

'You smell of blood,' Hermione gasped in fear as she pushed him weakly with one hand while the other held her belly, she couldn't breathe nor speak easily as she kept looking at him in terror. She shouldn't have been there for any reason in the bloody world.

'I'm fine, Hermione, I'm fine,' Harry kept saying close to her as he tried to show her that he was indeed fine but Hermione's fragile mind was set on the blood on him. She let out a cry of despair and pain and this time Harry froze in terror as he saw blood pooling down her legs. She hadn't seen it yet but she let out another cry of pain as she clutched to her own stomach.

'I knew it was a trap I knew you would get hurt, I knew they'd try to attack me – I knew—' her gasping babbling was cut by a scream as her gaze fell on the blood between her legs and she screamed again in that pained holler for a third time before she could throw up and then collapse in Harry's arms, one thing was repeated in his numb mind:

_Not again…

* * *

_

XO i knoooow you hate me, it's one of the worse cliff ends i ever made, *still hiding* sooo what u think of the chapie guys? we had a hard scene with Hermione and Harry almost fighting about plan B and the trap, we had someone watching harry in secret before that, we had harry using a spell as to calm his wife and of course we had a battle, i loved the battle scene it was really epic-like in my mind with the meadow being on fire and stuff and then we had Hermione bleeding :O

I need you to remember that Hermione (and Harry but especially her) is mentally ill in this fic and people with such disorders have their minds set on shocking for them things and they can't easily get over it and Hermione is already too fragile and pained so... seeing Harry covered in blood was a massive shock for her fragile mind, and lets not forget that Grimmauld just stopped an attack so she was scared about that too.

Someone asked how i make those too in character and out of it at the same time, lol i don't know it's bit of my imagination, of my idea of their dark side, of me having watched the second season of Tudors with Henry and Anne hating-loving each other and a lot of trailer and instrumental music that help my muse to make the fic :D

sooo now it's time for you to review and tell me your opinion :D don't let me hanging after so many months.... come on, shoot!!!!!!

thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

_OOOK people here is the new chapie, I left you with a cliffy and Hermione's fate at risk, along the babies' future but here is the update :)_

_Enjoy…_

_Chapter Eleven – Lost and Hateful _

_The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness._

Harry scooped his wife in his arms and started in blind panic for their bedroom all the way leaving a trail of blood in his wake, the healers that lived in the house ran close to the couple of the Masters of Death and helped Harry to put his wife on their bed, he stepped back immediately so they could take care of her and their children.

His heart was beating fast and his eyes burned with gathered tears as he watched the subjects and their struggle to control the bleeding from between Hermione's legs as she lay pale and unconscious on the bed. Lord Brandon showed up and moved close to the younger man.

'Come on… we should go out of here, let them do their job.' The man said and Harry for the first time in years, obeyed someone other than Hermione's words. He moved out of the chamber and followed the older man in the library, the place Hermione has asked to be open again ever since she learnt about the pregnancy that now was jeopardized.

'I can't believe I'm about to lose my children again…' Harry murmured as Brandon offered him a glass of firewhiskey that Harry gulped down immediately and shut his eyes closed at the burning sensation. 'She can't lose these children too, she can't… she won't stand it… she will lose it completely…' Harry added mostly to himself as he looked at the bottom of his empty glass before Brandon could refill it. He hated the sound of his voice, how sad and feared it was, this evening was supposed to be one of victory, he had achieved to cause chaos in Hogwarts, he had killed the Longbottom traitor, McGonagall knew it was her to be next, he was close to finish the war and be victorious. Losing his children would cause all this operation to move a lot of steps back, he needed his Heirs, all three of them, he needed his children, he needed his wife as sane as she could be… he needed his family intact.

'Everything will be alright, sir,' Brandon tried to reassure the young man as they gulped down the drinks and Harry sighed and looked around him at the books of Hermione's. there were so many, books from Hogwarts, books for the Horcruxes, taken from Dumbledore's office, books she used during the Horcrux Hunt. And then books of black magic, books bound with chains and spells, books that taught her how to kill her enemies slowly, poison them and curse them with magic that few people in the world could counter. If someone looked at Hermione Potter's books, they could see her life, how the books about taking care of non-human creatures turned into books about cursing the enemies' next generations.

'She can't lose these children, she got so far, she is close to have them… they should be able to save her, I found the best healers for her, if they don't save her and the children…' Harry threatened as he smashed his glass in the fireplace, causing the fire to burst for a moment as the glass had a bit of firewhiskey in. He took a deep breath as he threw his head back and exhaled, there was a knock on the door and Harry almost flew to it as to open, one of the healers was there, looking at her master as if she had already been gone.

'So…' Harry asked a second after her hesitation, the woman cleared her throat and spoke with the fear causing her voice to tremble.

'We did the best we could, she… the Mistress is fine but… one of the kids didn't make it, one of the boys is gone…' The woman didn't have the moment to say anything else as Harry's wand pointed at her stomach for a moment, her eyes widened and her also wide in pain mouth filled with blood that started running down her chin as she collapsed before him, the Imperious waving off and her eyes focusing for a moment of terror and then losing focus as death took her. Harry stepped away from the dead and ran close to his chambers with Brandon at his wake.

At his sight, all the Healers ran out of the bedroom as he murmured that he was going to deal with them later, he shut the door before Brandon could catch up with him and silenced and locked it before he could move on closer to the bed.

His wife was curled up in her side of the bed; she was silent, with her hands clutching her round abdomen as her entire frame shook at the power of her muffled by the pillow sobs. Harry was still soaked in his blood as the wound on his shoulder might had been healed, yet the blood was still on him, dried by now but staining his robs.

'Hermione…' Harry whispered as he climbed on the bed that still had Hermione's blood from the miscarriage and he approached her slowly from behind, one of their babies was gone; one of his sons was gone. He shook his head as tears gathered in his eyes again, he reached to touch his wife but the moment he did so, she jerked as if she had been hit, his heart kicked uneasily, she never flinched at his touch, never felt scared or as furious as to deny him the simple act of touching her. 'Hermione, my heart… talk to me…' Harry whispered but she remained silent with her back at him.

He tried to touch her again, this time tried to hug her body but Hermione jerked him away with her entire arm and Harry tried to speak once again. 'My love… I'm so sorry… we still have a son and a daughter to look after… we're here… I love you…' Harry said softly and that made the trick, her sobs suddenly paused and her body froze.

'You love me…' she echoed his words, her tone bitter, pained, exhausted. 'You love me… yet you didn't listen to me… you did what you wanted to do and ran off to that stupid trap… you love me, yet you made me lose one of my children.' Hermione said and Harry knew she didn't mean to put the blame on him, yet, she was right, he shouldn't have gone to the Forbidden Forest.

He tried to touch her again but this time Hermione didn't only jerk his hand away but she actually advanced on him with hands and legs as she knelt before him like he did and started slapping and punching him in her weak state as Harry tried to stop her weak, desperate blows.

'Hermione, stop, please,' Harry tried but Hermione was losing it.

'You PROMISED me to keep them save! You PROMISED to keep me happy! You KILLED my son! And you're saying that we have a son and a daughter! My children are not _consumable_! They might be your _Heirs_, but they're my _CHILDREN_! Lily! James! Now Benjamin! They were _MY_ children!' Hermione screamed out again and again as each of her sentences was accompanied with her tries to punch and slap her husband as Harry held her wrists and tried to speak soothing words to her while she screamed in madness. Harry's heart bled to experience this, the love of his life, screaming at his face that he failed to keep his promise, to save his family, she spoke words that weren't the truth but she had lost yet another child, she had every right to speak out all the harmful things in the world.

'I love you,' Harry was saying again and again as Hermione finally stopped trying to hit him and she burst in uncontrolled tears and sobs. All the while of her screaming, her voice was clean of any hint of edge, she was purely the old Hermione that screamed when she was furious, and that hurt Harry the most, the fact of her being totally aware of what she was saying.

Hermione finally let herself on Harry's chest as they remained gasping and breathless on their knees before each other on the blooded bed as Hermione cried on Harry's shoulder while he wrapped his arms tightly around hers and let them lay on the mattress on their sides and still in the hug as Hermione clang on to him and he kept her in his arms, all the while caressing belly, her arms, her hair, the huge scar of her face and chest, every piece of her he could reach.

'My son!' Hermione whined between her sobs as the mourning of yet another child started from the person that suffered the most, the mother. 'I want my son back! My little Benjamin!' Hermione screamed out again and Harry tried to make her calm down by whispering hushing words and sounds.

'Hermione… I'm so sorry…' Harry finally said softly as he kept her in his arms and he felt her hugging him even tighter.

'It's not your fault, it's theirs, _they_ killed my son, all those who pretended to be our friends, they killed Benjamin, my little boy,' Hermione cried and whined in her husband's arms. 'They did this to me, like it happened with Lily and James, they made me lose my children, they know I will make you unstoppable when a child is born and they're killing my children, one after the other!' Hermione said again and the edge had returned in her voice as she screamed out curses and whines of pain emotional and physical.

'I need you to calm down, for Damian and Ciera, I need you to rest, I'm begging you, my love,' Harry whispered and Hermione tried to take a breath as she looked up at him.

'You love me?' she asked, all the accusations of him killing the child or him having his children as consumable now forgotten. Harry smiled sadly and kissed her forehead with love.

'I adore you,' Harry whispered and Hermione looked up at his eyes as a lost child that found its way home.

'Don't leave me, ever, don't leave me Harry,' Hermione whispered weakly as finally the exhaustion and the potions along with the emotional onslaught took over her tired body and her eyes heaved. Harry kissed her face again and again as he knew her insecurities of him finding another mate to have kids with, insecurities that were wrong yet present in her tired mind…

Harry remained there, with his wife in his arms, her belly of the twins now separating them. And as Harry felt his wife sleeping, escaping to a world entirely hers, he finally wept for his lost son, his youngest boy was gone, out of his mother's womb because of a stupid accident, because of his mother's delicate condition, because of the people that made her like that and because of the people that allowed all this to happen in first place.

Hermione was right, Harry thought as he looked down at her tear streaked face, it wasn't their fault that little Benjamin died two months before his due date, it was other peoples' fault that made them be in all this mess, all this pain.

It had been hours ever since Hermione had fallen asleep but Harry was there, mourning over his son's death, over his wife's new reason to be miserable after so many weeks of fragile happiness.

All of his pride for the fight at Hogwarts was now gone as the price had been high for him and the Mistress. With furry, he decided what to do and he moved away from Hermione's hug and rose to his feet, he moved up his left sleeve and there, above that old scar Wormtail had achieved, the night Voldemort was reborn, there was a tattoo with the symbol of the Hallows. Harry pressed his wand's tip on and the tattoo pulsed as Harry called one of his most fateful subjects right away.

Harry stood up and got dressed, moved out of the room in silence and made sure Hermione would be asleep for the time he'd be gone. He moved down the stairs of Grimmauld and entered the kitchen, everyone that was in there moved almost running out of the kitchen as there were people gathered around the dead body of the healer that was now laid on the table. Harry sealed the door of the kitchen with spells and a few moments later, Draco Malfoy showed up in black smoke.

The two men looked at each other and Draco frowned before the dark face of the Master, the blonde man's grey eyes traveled on the dead woman on the desktop.

'What happened?' Draco asked and Harry took a deep calming breath as he felt his blood boiling, he had set his mind, taken his decision, he was ready.

'Hermione lost one of the children,' Harry said and Draco's eyes softened for a moment but then he focused on Harry again and waited for the new instructions. 'I was that close on killing McGonagall tonight, but the centaurs were lucky to get to me first,' Harry went on and Draco nodded his head as he has seen Harry himself in the battle of the forest. 'In three days time, I will strike Hogwarts and take it down, I don't care about the ministry and I don't care about anything else but this, make sure they all know it, make sure they will all be there, the battle will take place where I killed Voldemort.' Harry said and Draco sighed and spoke.

'Maybe you shouldn't act on impulse, we still have time to focus and recruit more people.' Draco tried to reason with his Master but Harry glared at him as he slammed his hand on the table, by the woman's corpse.

'Hermione lost one of my Heirs! I can't have her risking the other two; I need to end this before it ends _her_!' Harry this time shouted and stepped closer to Draco threatening but the blonde man didn't back off like other Subjects would.

'It will end her anyway if we're not prepared, you know that her only defense is you and if you get hurt during the battle she and your children will be the finest target, people who want to revenge on _you_, people who want to punish _her_… _she_ will suffer if _you_ fall.' Draco said and Harry took another breath through his nose as not to kill the man before him.

'I have taken care of this scenario, she's going to be fine even if I don't make it, my army is ready, everyone is ready. I want the Order to get prepared within hours, to feel the panic, you will inform them tomorrow so they can have only two days, I will take down Hogwarts by the end of the week and then, both she and I will be free to live in the New World.' Harry said and Draco sighed but nodded his head. Harry wondered if he could trust anyone but his wife and looked at Draco suddenly.

'I hope you won't back off again Draco… Ginny is lost and these people are responsible for this… you have turned against your previous master and I can only hope that you won't do the same now…' Harry almost pointed out but he knew the warning was clear, Draco looked at him calmly, he had been used in these sudden bursts of lack of trust in him.

'Tomorrow morning they're giving the Dementor Kiss to my mother… believe me… I won't back down…' Draco only said in deadly serious voice and this time Harry nodded his head and sighed as the two men remained in silence, the time was approaching, they could feel it, the End was near.

'You can go,' Harry finally said and Draco nodded his head and left within the black smoke again. Harry sighed as he gathered everyone in the kitchen after he took care of the body of the maid. Lord Brandon and the rest entered the room and looked fearful at their master as Harry was ready to make the announcement.

'In three days, we'll advance on Hogwarts, they will know tomorrow, gather all our forces, call our alliances over the world and tell them it's now or never for all of us. Get ready, make sure you cover your position, make sure you kill as many as possible, make sure we'll be victorious.' Harry said in his deep voice and everyone braced themselves and nodded their heads. Harry didn't want to say anything else, he had one more mission, the toughest one, telling Hermione and reminding her of Plan B and he didn't want to waste time, she was still tired and that might been a good moment for him.

Harry moved back up the stairs and entered the room, thanking all the dark powers for Hermione still being asleep. He moved closer to their bed with his black robes flapping around his feet and he laid on their bed, hovering above her as he kissed her lips and woke up slowly, all the while taking his wand in his hand from his pocket. The moment Hermione was awake Harry cast the powerful calming charms on her and her eyes, even heaved, remained focused on him, she tried to speak but Harry kissed her lips lightly.

'Don't try to talk… I had to charm you so you can listen to me and remain calm.' Harry whispered and Hermione could only keep looking at him. 'The fight will take place at Hogwarts, in three days, I'm gonna fight for you and the babies before another bane can strike, I know you're afraid and I know you want me to be safe but I can only promise you that I'll make it, but even if I don't, I want you to take our children and follow plan B. You have to do this Hermione, even if I don't return; you have to do this for them, for the continuation of our family, of our blood.' Harry kept talking in a low voice as Hermione's eyes watched him in fear even with the spells on her.

The spells were powerful like she was, so they didn't only kept her calmed, they almost had her paralyzed. 'I swear to our friends' memories, to our lost parents and children… that I will return to you. I'll slaughter anyone in my path, our son and daughter will be born in a free world, in a new world… but in the small case that I don't make it, I want you to fight for them like I will do in three days…' Harry finished his words with another kiss as Hermione achieved a small nod even with the charms on her. Harry nodded and hugged her tighter as he let her proceed all this in her mind and heart while the spell took effect.

In three days they were going to separate, she'd stay behind, for the first time in such fight and he would fight on his own without her, the good news were that when there are two Masters of Death, you need to disarm and conquer both. The bad news were that… Hermione was no threat in her condition if Harry was out of the way; there were just so many people who wanted their heads on a plate…

OOO don't kill me, at least Damian and Ciera lived…. Forgive me? Please? Soo we're so close to the end and so close to the battle, I think we'll have one more chapter and then the epilogue of the story which I hope will satisfy you all

Please review my work, I want to know if you liked it, get ready for the battle : D

CP09


	12. Chapter 12

_HEllo everyone! yes of course it's a.m. 2:34 to be exact lol_

here is a brand new chapie and as i promised we have a battle

we're very close to the end of both this and Wasted Opportunity's epilogues so stay tuned

With no further addo... enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 12_

_The Battle to end it all_

_The rivers ran red with blood. Darkness fell upon the earth. No one thought this could happen again. Until now._

'I love you,' Harry whispered as he kissed the pale skin of Hermione's forehead while his body remained bowed above her. Hermione smiled faintly, causing the scar that started from her forehead and moved down to her chest to stretch. She was sat on the rocking chair in the nursery, where she felt safe for the past three days, close to the cribs of her Heirs, her only two heirs… and close to the magical powder that would help her set Plan B, in case…

'I love you too,' Hermione whispered and Harry's heart ached at the sound of her voice, weak and painful yet seemingly normal and true. He kissed her forehead again and knelt before her legs as his hands didn't abandon her round stomach. He planted two kisses on his children, hoping to see them being born and raised, he smiled up at her and kissed her hand as she was ready to cry again, tears were something accustomed for her in the past, after the days of her torture, sinister smiles and unusual laughs painted her face, but now, a step before the closure, the old, normal Hermione seemed to emerge and Harry wasn't sure if he was satisfied with this turn, he wished she could understand and realize less, he wished she could escape in her own world more easily…

'Take care of them, until I'm back, if something goes wrong, I'll send you the snake, if you see it follow plan b… the same stands for you, if something goes wrong here with you or the children… send me the vulture.' Harry said and Hermione nodded, accepting to use their Patronus for alert, their Patronus forms had changed right when they started forming their armies, years ago, now the Stag and the Otter had been replaced by a Snake and a Vulture respectively…

'You're still weak so try to focus on Dolohov's torture for a happy memory and send me the Patronus, OK?' Harry asked and his wife nodded again as she moved closer, wincing in pain all the way and hugged him tightly.

'Come back to me,' Hermione whispered and Harry nodded his head and kissed her cheek.

'Take care of our son and daughter,' He replied and this time she nodded her head. The couple parted and Harry kissed her pale lips before he could exit the room and moved down the stairs, where most of the troops waited.

Harry stopped before the end of the stairs and looked at his armies, the hallway had been enlarged so they could all fit in. He smiled to himself as he saw all his alliances and friends from around the globe being there. Basilisk masters from Greece, Dragon fire makers from China, mummy and infery controllers from Egypt, black wizards from Mexico, Brazil and Peru, Zombie controllers from Africa and these were only human beings, sphinxes, vampires, werewolves, trolls and goblins, half giants and giants, minotaurs and harpies were all there, along Harry and Hermione's Subjects. Harry finally opened the map that he had in his black robes.

'_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_,' Harry whispered as he tapped the map and it unfolded its secret, he then levitated it in the air and everyone looked at it.

'There are seven hidden passages to the castle from outside, people think that most of them are blocked but I have made sure for them to be open and not noticed by anyone inside the castle, so all the half-human creatures will slip in the castle the moment I command you to. First, we'll ask for the people in the castle to be taken and the main fighters to be surrendered, if this doesn't work, we'll invade the grounds and at my command you'll get inside the castle and start killing. I don't care about the age of the enemies; I care about them staying in there after the two days warning. They know you're going to kill them and they will try to stop you by killing too.

'To the human eating creatures, save as much as you want but do not get distracted by the blood and flesh, you will have plenty of time to devour your meals after we are victorious, for now, bite, slaughter, kill…' Harry started as he looked around and pointed with his wand the seven paths that had taken him months to reopen in secret.

'Most of the Subjects and humans, we'll get through the gates, apparate outside the main gate and we'll take it down, set on fire the old shack and set the lake on liquid fire, I don't want any surprises from in there. Keep up but do not touch the Forbidden Forest, we don't want the centaurs in our way and this has nothing to do with them and our war. We'll invade the castle, kill as many as possible and take them all to the Great Hall, we're trapping them all in there and then we have them all slaughtered.' Harry went on and looked around him as everyone nodded their heads.

'The first team, leave now for Hongsmeade, get inside the Shrieking Shack and follow the path up to the end of it in the grounds, remain there until my signal.' Harry ordered and a big bunch of creatures nodded and disappeared in thin air. 'The second team, through the Honk's Head, none lives there anymore, kill anyone who might be in your way and move through the secret passage in the wall of the second floor.' Harry said, pointing at other creatures who nodded too and left. One by one, the teams of creatures were sent in the passages around Hongsmeade. Now before him, there were only the human Subjects along with some of his human alliances. He took a deep breath and checked out the wrist watch Arthur Weasley had given him once, it was close to midnight, they were ready, the three days were expiring in less than two minutes.

He nodded to everyone, and one by one, they left the place in black smoke, lastly was Lord Brandon, who stared at Harry's eyes for a long moment and then left too, Harry took a breath and closed his eyes, the image of a happy Hermione with their two kids in her arms, in a world that wouldn't scare her anymore appeared before his eyes and that gave him strength. He made sure both his wands were in his wand holders and then, with a loud crack he was gone two in black smoke.

Harry reappeared in the dark perimeter of the grounds of Hogwarts, the castle was illuminated from the inside, every window could show light from within, everyone was waiting for this. Harry didn't waste time, he pointed his wand at the ground between him and the gates and then pressed the tip of his wand on his throat, the moment he spoke, his voice was heard from the castle itself.

'Surrender yourselves and none has to die tonight,' Harry started and he knew everyone in the castle could listen to his enlarged voice, along with his alliances at the secret passages. 'We all have been in this place and we know how it feels… we know who won at the end… surrender your selves and everyone will see the upcoming dawn.' Harry said again and his followers seemed impatient behind as there was no movement. He took an impatient breath himself and spoke again.

'I will count to 5, you have time to come out to the grounds and be saved, you have the chance to survive,' Harry added and again, none moved outside, the door was still sealed. 'One…' Harry started and mostly sensed rather than saw his followers getting ready with their wands in their hands. 'Two…' He could imagine his alliances in the passages, waiting to burst inside the castle and kill and feed on the students that remained to fight. 'Three…' he could imagine the terror, the tension, the fear of all of them in there, they were fooled children that now spoilt their chance for survival, the order and the ministry had done a fine job at trapping them.

'Four…' He had been trapped too, back then, like Hermione and Ron and all the rest had, they had fought a war that had nothing to do with them, with children, when adults were supposed to take care of them, they had been in the front line of the Horcrux Hunt, of pain and darkness when they were supposed to be protected by them… now he was done protecting strangers. It was his time to protect his wife and children, their world, their reality, a reality that'd be friendly for them, for people like him. 'Five…' he added and held his breath in anticipation, none opened the door and the anticipation turned into scalding furry. He looked around him, almost sensing the fear radiated by the castle and the impatience from his followers. He finally nodded his head.

'NOW!' he bellowed and finally removed the wand from the spell on his voice as to take down the gate. The army started moving forward, speeding up their steps until they all broke into a run and Harry took down the front gate as all of them stepped on it as to keep up.

Soon, they were running straight for the castle, in their wake, they set the shack of Hagrid's on fire, others casted the liquid fire on the lake and soon the ablaze lake illuminated everything. Screams started from the bottom of it and soon the huge squid started making noises of pain as its tentacles were set on fire, mermaid people and other sea creatures tried to emerge as the water became hotter and hotter, preventing them the oxygen but as they rose up to the surface they were burnt by the liquid fire that floated like oil on their bodies.

Harry didn't even give a second glance as soon, more screams were heard but these were from the inside of the castle, his alliances had gotten inside from the secret passages and the slaughtering had begun. He kept running with his followers and they took down the front door of the castle.

Harry didn't expect to see so many enemies inside, the ministry, the Hogwarts staff and the order had indeed made a great job on recruiting youngsters for martyrs in this, however, he didn't care, he was going to take down all of them. The first spell addressed for him was blocked by a simple wave of his hand but drawn his attention on the young boy that had fired it. A Gryffindor student was looking at him with wild eyes.

'You have put my mother under the imperious, you bastard!' the boy screamed at Harry and tried to fire another spell, as Harry blocked the charm, he looked at the boy and recognized the eyes that had looked at him with fear, he was probably the son of that healer he killed when Hermione lost Benjamin.

'I also killed her,' Harry said and with a wave of his wand, the boy fell lifeless on the ground with his skin melting rapidly and exposing the flesh and organs that were still functioning in reflex. 'So take this as a favor and go and meet her,' Harry added in a murmur as he passed by the melting corpse and moved further inside.

The slaughtering went on and on, it seemed endless in Harry's eyes as his army did the best to end the enemies but they were many, maybe even more than Harry's people. He kept killing, young and old, humans and house elves, creatures like fairies and vellas who accepted to fight for the "good side". He kept on and on and after a point he was only wiping the blood from his eyes and kept on, killing everyone that needed to go to Hell.

He spotted Malfoy and he smiled as he killed two Hufflepuff students that tried to hit Lord Brandon from behind. Harry looked around him and tried to spot McGonagall, for a moment, he saw her but then three Aurors Harry could recognize by face, tried to attack him. He shielded himself with a fire shield and then turned it into a wall of fire with the _Fiendfyre _curse, the wall turned the Aurors into a melting mass of skin and fleshas Harry looked for McGonagall again but he couldn't see her. He cursed loudly as he tried harder by looking around, killing anyone in his path and giving orders of strategy.

Vampires were biting deep into their victim's necks, taking of the heads, werewolves were taking down dozens, the giants had been murdered but Harry kept looking as the harpies trapped the students with their claws and avoided spells before they could throw their victims into already existing fires from other spells, the floors were covered in blood that splattered itself at each step of the fighters.

The walls had been damaged, the portraits too and soon Harry's army was moving slowly the enemies into the great hall as planned. There was blood everyone, limps and pieces of wands, flesh and clothes.

Harry kept on, cursing, killing, exploding and taking to pieces students, Aurors and order members. Their numbers finally seemed to decrease and Harry could only get more and more vicious as he could almost feel the sweet taste of victory and revenge.

McGonagall finally entered his view and he ran for her, he wasn't going to miss this chance. She was trying to prevent the students from being taken inside the Great Hall but soon Harry's spell busied her as she answered with a shield of her own.

'Serpensortia!' Draco's voice was heard by Harry's left side and he turned to see his alliance sending the snake to McGonagall who looked at him in terror, probably only now spotting the chance of fields from him.

'Again in the wrong side, Draco…' she shouted above the battle noises and this time both Harry and Draco pointed their wands at the elder woman who prepared herself as she set the snake on fire.

'NOT IN THE HALL! NOT IN THERE!' someone screamed from somewhere behind and Harry would swear this was a familiar voice to him, even louder and deeper because of the shouting and the gasping but he didn't look behind him to see who was the one to betray him by distracting everyone. Harry also didn't fire the spell like Draco did as the huge vulture slipped through one of the windows the moment McGonagall was falling dead by Draco's wand and the patronus of Hermione's moved close to the Master of Death, causing many people to pause and look at it and Harry's heart to froze. Hermione was in trouble.

Harry followed the patronus with his eyes as it cycled him but his eyes stopped on Lord Brandon who was pointing his wand at him. Harry's wand was slightly lowered and he could only try to get to the older man, he was the traitor, the shock for Harry was enormous, he had trusted this man like no other Subject.

'You took it too far, young man; you took it _way_ too far, in the wedding, and Dolohov's execution, and now this…' Brandon said as he kept his wand pointing at the young man. Harry could feel his heart beating fast for Hermione, but the images of Brandon frizzing before the wedding ritual, Dolohov's death, staring at him right before they could arrive at Hogwarts, a few hours ago… he also remembered how he felt the presence of someone else when he had visited the rocks above the black cave.

It all clicked to him now, Brandon had taken care of the rituals for the wedding and Hermione's fertility, maybe the fact of Hermione being in trouble with the children right that moment of Harry being away was all programmed by Brandon.

'Why?' Harry asked slowly, he wanted the truth, as everyone around him was spilling their blood for a war declared in his name, but this time as the villain when he only wanted to change this world, to have no more blood spilt, as Hermione was away from him, for the first time in such fight, probably in labor of his fragile Heirs, as Draco tried to block every spell and curse in their way and as Harry kept himself unprotected, a few feet away from McGonagall's corpse, he just wanted the truth of yet another betrayal.

The answer was murmured in Harry's ears, 'Because it's not right,' the older man before him only raised his wand and cast the spell.

The beam of green light launched from the tip of the wand with a small dull voice and after a moment of panic… everything went dark.

* * *

*digs up a hole and hides there* I KNOWWWW probably the worst clif end of mine EVER made! you're so right to be mad, what happened to harry? is he alive? he did somehow made it? what about hermione? the heirs? i know i know, even i am mad to myself, we're a breath away from the end of the story, the epilogue remains, so please review my work and tell me what you think : )

thanks for reading, please review...

CP09


	13. Epilogue

_Since you're already scrolling down to see what happened with HHR, i'll babble at the end of the epilogue lol_

HUGE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Epilogue_

When The Darkness Blossoms…

_Draco's lifeless body fell before Harry Potter's feet with a thud as the blond man had pushed the Master of Death out of the way as to save him, resulting to his own death. Harry was left speechless only for a moment before he could send the killing curse towards Brandon that was still too shocked at his missed chance. The traitor fell backwards while his relatives screamed as they watched him collapsing. _

_The battle was finally decided upon the winner, McGonagall was gone, the order was broken without its Leader and the only possible minister, the ministry was out of track anyway, Harry Potter was the winner. He had taken it all, yet he was running out of the field like a madman as to reach the perimeter of the castle and cross it. The moment he did so, he apparated away in black smoke. _

_He rushed up to the stairs and he didn't give a darn about the rest of the house that seemed as a battlefield as he heard her screams, the most painful, feared screams she had given in years. Harry burst inside his chambers and saw the scene before him as if in slow motion. _

_There was blood everywhere on the bed, on the walls, on the furniture, on the healers, on Hermione. The scene seemed as a slaughtering place, she had been attacked but she had survived and now she was in the middle of the bed with her legs wide open as she screamed again in agony. Harry's heart kicked inside his chest, she was still having her blooded wand at the ready, she had fought too, in her condition, she had fought for her life and the lives of their Heirs, only then, Harry noticed the other corner of the room where the bodies of the enemies had been stalked as not to be in the way, they were all in a blood pool. _

_The healers kept on casting spells and giving instructions, it didn't seem like a moment of happiness, in labors, this feared anticipation was supposed to be hanging in the air, now the atmosphere was heavy, fearful, as if the kids that were to be born, if alive, would cause such darkness that none could counter, in a way, that was the truth. _

_Harry finally rushed close to Hermione and grasped her hand as she looked up at him and nodded her head, there was no fear and no remorse and no worry, pure madness had covered her brown orbs for the first time and she was only too determined to push her children out of her body. _

_After some more spells, Hermione was finally asked to push, she did so with all her power and Harry marveled at the strength she hadn't showed in years but still had in her. She clutched her jaws and cursed through her teeth as she kept on pushing until she was asked to pause for a breath. She indeed took the much needed breath while she grinned madly at her husband who only smiled and kissed her wounded forehead as the blood had left streaks down her skin. _

_She started pushing again and finally the first head was out as the healer said, Hermione actually squealed despite the pain that must had been killing her, she only kept pushing, without minding the pain, she had felt worse. _

_The first child was finally out after a few more pushes and Harry looked almost hungrily to see his child, his firstborn, the child didn't cry and didn't open its eyes and Harry could only glare at it and the healer who only nodded her head and took it away as to examine it as the main healer remained between Hermione's legs. _

'_Where is it? Why it's not crying?' Hermione asked in gasps and Harry looked at her with a smile, he didn't want her to lose focus now. _

'_He'll be ready in awhile, lets have our daughter out now,' Harry said in a steady voice and Hermione smiled and nodded her head as she propped herself back on her elbows once more. She started pushing again but now Harry's eyes were glued on the side of the room where his son was being treated, was it a stillborn? Another stillborn? He still couldn't hear the cry and he just wanted to run and see what was on but he couldn't leave his wife. If Damian was a stillborn, Harry had to be by Hermione's side to give birth to Ciera, his only hope left. _

'_The head is out, masters,' the healer said and Hermione could only scream out as she pushed with all the last powers she had left after the battle and Damian's birth. She pushed again as her upper body moved forward in pressure and she opened her mouth and hollered right before her child could slip out of her body, allowing her to collapse on the pillows of the blooded bed. _

_No cry was heard when two kids were born in that room, Harry looked at the second child too, she was smaller than her brother, with eyes still closed, mouth still closed, for the few moments Harry saw his second child, it seemed unmoving. The room smelled of blood, this was supposed to be the first smell for his children, human blood, a smell that they were supposed to get used to._

_Only then Harry realized that Hermione had been silent too, he turned around and looked at her, and she had turned her head towards the place her children were treated for the past moments. She looked at her silent children from distance and then her eyes moved on Harry, the eyes that now looked like back in the second war, completely normal, completely adjusted, completely realized. _

'_I did my best…' she only whispered before she could close her eyes, causing Harry to scream and move closer to her, take her head in his hands and kiss her sweaty and blooded face many times. _

_No, the day of his victory wasn't going to be the day he lost it all, for once in his life, he deserved it all and he wasn't losing this chance. _

'We're ready,' the young man next to Harry whispered and the Master nodded his head as he snapped out of his memory, together, they pushed through the double doors of the monastery, candles illuminated the place and some pigeons flew close to the roof in fright because of the thuds the doors caused.

'I SWEAR I'LL KILL HER!' the woman screamed from the altar, right before the statue of Jesus who looked down at the humans with pain in his eyes. 'I SWEAR HARRY POTTER, SHE'LL DIE TONIGHT!' the woman screamed again and her voice echoed through the place, causing more pigeons to fly in fright as Harry Potter approached in his black robes through the central alley between the seats of the monastery.

Before the altar, a woman at her late thirties was heaving breaths as she was holding the older woman by the hair and was pointing her own wand at her temple while Harry Potter approached. The brunette on her knees, even pale and seemingly weak by nature, looked calmed and almost amused while the woman that had her kneeling was scared, panicked and desperate.

Harry moved on closer to the aisle and looked at the women there, he smiled at the kneeling woman and his eyes turned icy as he looked at the standing woman, she was injured and exhausted, an easy target.

'I SWEAR IN MY FATHER'S MEMORY!' the woman screamed and Harry smiled sweetly, feeling secure as he had both his Wands in his pocket and the man behind him was backing him up.

'Dear Madeline… you swear in a traitor's memory… not a very good vow now is it? Everyone remembers your father as the scum that tried to betray the Master in his time of absolute power…' Harry provoked and the woman called Madeline growled in furry and jerked the older woman's hair, causing a groan o pain from her as she looked up at Madeline with a death glare.

'YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, TO EXIST, YOU'RE ERRORS OF NATURE, YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED YEARS AGO!' Madeline screamed once again, Harry moved slightly at his right, giving space and the moment Madeline opened her mouth again as she pointed her wand at the woman before her, three green flashes hit her, one from behind Harry, fired by the young man, the other by a corner, making a ninety degrees angle of light and the third one from the Elder Wand of the Master's.

The last Brandon fell heavily, face down before the kneeling brunette and she calmly reached for her wand that had been taken by the younger woman. She took it in her gloved hands, put it in its holder and looked at Harry.

'You're late, she had me kneeling for too long,' Hermione Potter complained as Harry grinned, stepped over the corpse and helped his wife stand up. Hermione Potter stood up gracefully before she could pat clean her long, black satin dress with her gloved hands, the veil she used to have on her head as to prevent the light from hurting her eyes was scattered on a dark corner.

The young, raven haired man was soon moving up the path his father had moved along before a few moments and the couple of the Masters looked at their son in pride as Damian finally reached them and kissed his mother on the cheek once.

The black veil of Hermione Potter's was picked up by the young woman that showed up through the shadows, the one she had sent the Avada the same time Damian had. Ciera Potter showed up in her black clothes, her straight jet black hair that reached her waist made a perfect contrast with her emerald, sparkling eyes that looked at her family, while Damian's scar on his forehead was the characteristic of his, Ciera's eyes was her feature, perfect shaped eyes with the emerald orbs piercing through souls.

The Heirs of Death as they were known as a duo or the Lord Bane and Lade Furry, separately had been trained in the art of war ever since they were infants. After the hard labor they had needed hours to respond to the spells but ever since, they had been the lethal force that the Masters needed as to take down everyone in their path.

At age of three, the Potters had been attacked again and their enemies, under the last Brandon's commands that now was dead on the floor, had reached the toddlers, Madeline's brother, William, had actually cast the Avada on Damian but Hermione had made sure to protect her children with the black version of the spell once Lily Potter had used on her own son.

The spell hadn't only killed William Brandon as it had backfired, it had also contaminated his by-blood relatives, all the Brandons had been hit with the curse and the only way to counter it was to kill Ciera, something that had been proven impossible for all their enemies as the kids weren't only protected by their parents but by their own powers as well, the curse caused by one sibling resulted on the other's protection and vice versa.

Damian and Ciera had grown up to be the right heirs of their parents, killing with weapons from the age of six, at first other children, later on magical creatures and then, at their early teen years, their first humans with spells from their parents' wands and then with their own. The Heirs had grown to be as lethal as the Masters, people said a black aura surrounded the two Potters, their parents preferred to say that black was the color of power…

The Potter Heirs had been grown up the period the Masters were finally strengthening their power around the Wizarding World. The world was finally under one power, under one family, the ministry and the community were under one Wand and one Wand only, the Elder one.

A prophesy had been made about the Heirs and the One's daughter that defied the Masters, was to bring to the world the child to end the Two. The prophesy had been made after William's death, when the Two Heirs were three years old.

The last Brandons had made sure to protect Madeline for years since she was only a teenager, when the prophesy had been made in her name. The Masters had made sure to take down all the final Brandons one by one as to reach Madeline, the years had passed by in their efforts but as the Heirs grew up too, the Masters were soon accompanied by their kids in the hunting of the final Brandon.

Madeline had achieved to get pregnant the soonest but the Potters had been lucky as the curse on the Brandons had caused her to miscarriage twice, however, she somehow had made it to process with her third pregnancy so the Potters had to act soon, having Hermione setting the trap was the only way to make Madeline come out of her rat hole in her desperate try to kill the Mistress of Death.

Now, nineteen years after the battle at Hogwarts and the birth of the Heirs, them and the Masters were finally taking down the last of their countable enemies. Madeline Brandon-Newton was finally dead and had taken the four month old miasma in her womb with her, finally ending the possibility of the Potters' downfall.

Damian and Ciera had not found their matches yet but their parents didn't worry about it, the Heirs were still young and free to decide upon the people they would get paired with. Of course Harry and Hermione Potter wanted their children to have their own Heirs so the bloodline could keep the Hallows but it was too early for the Twins to get involved in this. They still had years to learn to control the powers of the Hallows, to share them, to keep their family from enemies.

Ciera handed the veil to her mother who took it with a smile from her daughter and covered her head and face right before Harry could take her hand and lead the way, most of the times, Hermione Potter seemed like a mourning woman with her black clothes, gloves and veil, but the ones that had seen her fighting and executing her enemies and victims, they knew she was the one to cause the others to mourn…

The Heirs stood by the corpse of the young woman for a moment more, Ciera kicked the dead body so she could be on her back, Ciera nodded at her brother who, with a smile used his wand to behead the corpse, Ciera took the head by the hair and then Damian sliced the bodice of Madeline's open, he sliced her lower region too and without touching it, with his wand, he levitated the fetus from inside the dead womb. Ciera took the dead embryo in her palm and along its mother's head held by the hair she kept it away from the rich fabric of her clothes as her long dress and coat above it were not to be spoiled with the Brandons' blood.

After taking the souvenirs, Damian and Ciera followed their parents who were already reaching the doors of the monastery. The corpse before the altar was left abandoned and still bleeding and after one of Hermione's wave, Damian grinned and with a wave of his wand, all the windows of the sacred to other people, place, shattered into thousands of pieces, the candles were all fallen on the ground and by the oil that previously preserved the small flames of the oil-lamps the fire started. The Potters let the monastery burn from the core out, turning into ashes the place itself along the corpse of their last enemy.

The four Potters apparated back in their mansion, where Subjects had been waiting. When Ciera stretched her arm, the people inside the house saw the trophies and they all exclaimed in cheers and congratulations for yet another victory of the Family of Death.

Hermione took off the veil from her face and let it rest on her long mane while she took off her gloves too. Harry smiled at her as she looked up at him with pride for their children, in her eyes.

'I think these need to be on the front of the showcase, what you think Ciera?' Damian asked out loud so everyone could listen and Hermione looked at her son and daughter in adoration as she was hugged by Harry who looked at the Twins too.

'I agree… I'll have the honors to you, dear brother,' Ciera said as she tossed the head and the dead embryo and Damian catch them in the air and grinned at his sister before he could peck her lips and run to the living room of Grimmauld, where the big showcase held all the heads of the Brandons and other important enemies', a collection located close to that old tapestry of the Black family, a collection started right after William's death…

Ciera grinned and licked her lips as the younger, male subjects followed Damian but many young women got closer to the Lady Furry to learn details. Damian and Ciera had people close to them but they allowed and trusted only each other with friendship and love, a love that could be sometimes be misunderstood by people, but the Potters knew that when you have to be isolated as to save your position and in many cases your head, you need to focus on the people you love and trust and the Siblings loved each other very much…

'I think we should withdraw to our chambers, my love,' Hermione said as she looked at Harry while Ciera was explaining how she got hidden in the side of the chapel while her mother played the role of the trapped perfectly as to have Madeline where they wanted.

Harry looked at his wife and smiled before he could peck her lips. Ever since the birth of her children, Hermione Potter had found some of that old strength the young Hermione Granger once had, she hadn't fully recovered by the many years of pain but she had been more "normal" and less tired. Of course there were things that she was still tender at, like the light of the sun and the big noises but she had been strong enough to fight every once in a while for her family ever since she had woken up after the labor.

'Time for you to rest?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled and nodded before the two could start for the stairs of the house. Ciera saw her parents moving towards their bedroom and stopped them by taking Hermione's hand in hers.

'Please stay, we'd like to celebrate all together, I'm sure Damian is going to amuse you by making the miasma dance with its small legs and arms before he puts it in the showcase…' Ciera said and her beautiful green eyes sparkled in mirth. Her long hair were cut on the front and covered her forehead as it pronounced even more the emerald green of her orbs. Hermione smiled sweetly at her child and framed her face with her hands that seemed even whiter after the years of using the gloves almost daily.

'The party is going to be full of young subjects… I'm sure you will want privacy and space for a little fun… the parents don't need to be around… just be careful, I won't accept any bastards as the third generation of the Hallows, young Lady Furry,' Hermione said and at the end of her words Ciera grinned while Hermione patted her daughter's face.

'Of course not, mother, we'll be careful,' Ciera said and then kissed her dad on the cheek while he kissed her on the forehead right before Ciera could kiss the ring Harry had on his finger, the symbol of the Hallows was there from the day his children were finally named and entitled. Ciera then hugged her mother and kissed the symbol of the Hallows that always hanged from her neck in the silver chain.

'Come on Ciera, you need to see this, it's tap-dancing!' Damian was heard and the young woman smiled a last time at her parents before she could rush with her friends into the living room where the people were enjoying the show…

Harry and Hermione entered their chamber that once was covered in blood while Hermione gave birth to the twins. Harry moved close to the wardrobe, broke the spells protecting it and put but the Elder Wand, next to the Stone and the Cloak. He then charmed the furniture again and turned around to see his wife of so many years smiling at him while she changed into her comfortable black nightgown. Even at her fifty years, Hermione Potter looked more beautiful than ever to his eyes.

Her body of course was full of scars of her tortures, but Harry saw her form as a map that showed the path of their way to power. First the scar on her left breast from the Department of Mysteries at their fifth year, then all the scars from the Battle of Hogwarts, then the scars from those three days of torture in Dolohov's hands, the stretching marks from the fallen pregnancies, the two cesarean scars that had been performed, the cruel one by Dolohov when he killed Lily and the desperate one in the healers' try to save James who had died after his birth. Benjamin had left no scar on her body but his parents had never forgotten him as his loss had scared their souls, their youngest should been downstairs, their little Lord Odio should have been celebrating with his siblings...

Three kids had been sacrificed to the altar of the Greater Good but now the Potters knew that good and bad were two things so scarily different but sometimes so terrifying alike too…

Harry took of his own cloak and robes and changed into his pajamas, a black pair of trousers but no t-shirt. Hermione laid down on the mattress first and put her wand under her pillow so it could be reachable. Harry did the same and lay down on his side, showing for her to come closer, Hermione obeyed and soon he was enveloping her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

'I'm sorry that we had to use you as bait, she wouldn't come out in any other way, did the stunning spell hurt too much?' Harry asked and Hermione looked up at him with her eyes calmed and normal.

'Nah… it's just left a small lump as I fell backwards…. And besides, it's my pleasure to be fighting with you, I miss it sometimes, I miss seeing their eyes shining every time they cast the Avada. Did you see how happy Ciera was with Damian's call for the show? What else could I ask for?' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her lips as he reached and rubbed the back of her head, causing her a small moan and a chuckle as he soothed the lump on her skull.

'You'll survive…' Harry said after examining the lump and Hermione chuckled and bit his lip, hard.

'Yeah… I think I will…' she whispered right before she could let her lips travel down his neck and bite there too, maybe too hard as his pulse point earned a nice "o" shaped wound from her teeth.

'Well you might not survive this however…' Harry said in mischief as he kissed her hard on the mouth while she clawed his bare shoulders' blades. He groaned in pain, breaking the kiss as he felt the blood running down his skin but then he used his hands to tear her nightgown open and took one of her breasts into his mouth, Hermione looked at him pleadingly but he wouldn't show mercy this time…

She cried out in pain as he bitten on her sensitive nipple and she felt the shiver running down her spine as she was more turned on than even the moments of the fight in the monastery. Harry stopped the torture on her breast and moved his lips up to hers so he could kiss her once again in a breath-stealing encounter of their lips.

'You were right that night,' he said as he looked at her victorious eyes. 'You did your best.' He added and Hermione smiled and kissed him back, once again, pouring all the love and the loyalty she had for him only to be answered with equal feelings from his own lips and hearts.

Some people thought of the Potters as an insane family that took over the normal world, some others still saw them as two troubled people that raised two equally troubled children and some others saw the Family of Death as the rightful Leaders of a community so flawed and corrupted that deserved nothing else but two Tyrants and their Heirs to be ruled by...

Harry Potter and his Bride, Hermione, were the Masters of Death that got through wars and pain and proved to everyone the rule of the leaders being successful, only when they had felt the torture of the passage from Light to Darkness…

* * *

OOO ok we're done with it! a happy (?) ending! the Masters have their Heirs are all safe and the family made sure to kill all its enemies so i guess the Potters will be in power for years... isn't awesome in a _twisted _way? lol

please do **review **the epilogue and tell me what u think... i know there were some _hints _about Ciera and Damian being too close... but i want you to remember that their parents are not completely sane and it's physiological established that mentally troubled people raise mentally troubled children... so...yeah _yaiks _lol

_Two days ago, i made an announcement at the epilogue of the Wasted Opportunity_ about me pausing my hhr writing **BUT **yesterday i had a dream and my Muse decided, all of a sudden to **go back and make the entire plot of my Mr and Mrs Black story**, so if you still remember it and want to see the Mr and Mrs Smith storyline in an HP-HG version **plus **many more elements added, just **alert me as an author** and you will soon be reading the **second **chapter of the story, it was paused really early in the beginning so you can catch up by reading the prologue : )

**AFTER **reviewing here lol, check out my **profile **_page_, it's all updated and you can find new **trailers **about my fictions.

_**THANK YOU for reading PLEASE review the epilogue and tell me if you liked the "when the darkness blossoms"**_

CP09


End file.
